When Love Grows With Time
by Firesword
Summary: WIP. SLASH. HPLM. When Harry finds his boyfriend cheating on him, he escapes to another realm The Gold Forest to heal himself. During his stay there, he becomes involved in another relationship. Will it grow? Or will he suffer from heartache again?
1. The Gold Forest

**Fic Title: **When Love Grows With Time  
**Chapter Title: **The Gold Forest  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Full Summary: **Harry had plans to stay in Dumbledore's lodge for several days to contemplate, but is shocked to find his boyfriend cheating on him. On impulse, he leaves quickly and summons the Knight Bus. He has no idea where he intends to go, but says to the conductor to take him to a place where he can heal. So, with a fellow passenger by the name of Kristopher Meadow, Harry goes to a place called The Gold Forest. After several days, Kristopher plans to introduce Harry to an artisan, but instead of meeting the desired old wizard, Harry finds himself staring into Lucius Malfoy's cool, grey eyes. Then Harry is again a lover, but will his relationship with Lucius blossom? Or will he suffer from heartache, again?  
**Rating: **M (or 'R')  
**Warnings: **Slash. HP/LM. Post-OotP (no HBP info included ... unlikely). OOC. Slightly AU (because of The Gold Forest). Un-betaed. Mild angst, lime, fluff.  
**Notes: **Please, if you can't stomach the pairing where Harry is 28 and Lucius is 54, or that they will make love, please read something else that is milder and to your taste. Thank you. This chapter was edited again on 29 Aug 2005, for punctuation (gods, I hope the coding turns out okay), and grammar.

**- When Love Grows With Time -**

by Firesword

**Chapter One: The Gold Forest**

**19th August 2008.**

It was quite late on one August evening when a figure Apparated in the brushes not too far away from a road. The cracking sound of someone Apparating was lost in the din of passing vehicles. As usual, the Muggles were not too observant about things thatwere goingabout the world. No one noticed the figure clothed in dark blue disappearing into the forest.

Harry Potter was walking in the woods. He absently noted the evening sun rays that managed to penetrate between the trees, and the light adorned the summer ground with various odd and beautiful patterns. The wizard with the pair of brilliant emerald eyes forced his attention towards the path ahead – a path that would lead him to his retreat. Harry was going to the lodge that Albus Dumbledore had given him – the old wizard had insisted that he no longer needed it but was too fond of the structure to abandon it completely. Therefore, that evening, after a frustrating day at his workplace – a rather dusty and woody-smelling room which he shared with an old, decrepit wizard to make wands – Harry was thinking that it was probably the best place for him to brood, clear his mind, and perhaps, get some inspiration from the surroundings.

Ever since his sixth year, Harry had developed a skill that had enabled him to be stealthy, and it had turned into a habit. He was walking silently even when he knew that skulking inside the forest was unnecessary. He smiled when his eyes rested on the small building. He would come here with his partner every weekend, for this place was able to guarantee them the absolute privacy, without being too worried about Harry's friends finding out about their relationship. He had opened the door just slightly when he heard sounds from inside the lodge.

_What on earth? _Harry pushed the door wider. He was relieved that it did not creak. It would not be the first time that forest animals had managed to get inside the lodge, magically protected or not. He prayed fervently that no matter what animal was inside, it would not be a grumpy adder. Then again, better an adder than a hive of bees; at least he would be able to negotiate with the reptile with his gift as a Parselmouth. He peered into the room cautiously.

All at once his emotions – his moodiness, his frustrations about not getting a design of a wand right, his amusement upon hearing that Ron had gotten Hermione pregnant again, his helplessness and indecisiveness whether he should spend the December holidays with the Weasley brood – all of that vanished when he saw his lover making love to another man. And to make things worse, the man was someone whom had broken his heart a long time ago, when he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

_Draco…. _Harry could not breathe. He stared as his partner hovered above the Potions Master and panted as he filled the body beneath him. _Draco…._ The name echoed in the vastness of his mind.

Harry Potter took several steps backwards before whirling around and transforming into a black wolf. Now, more than anything else, he just wanted to run and never look back.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

He read the note in his hand one last time.

_Draco, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Take care of yourself._

_- Harry.-_

Harry stared at it in helplessness. He had wanted to write that he had seen Draco with Snape, but for some reason, his fingers had refused to write the words. All he had managed to write were the two pathetic statements. He was still in shock; he could not believe that of all people, Draco had cheated him with his ex-lover. Harry had loved them, and without any reservations. _Is love so foreign and alien a concept to Slytherins? _Harry thought bitterly.

He placed the note on Draco's working desk, grabbed hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage, then stepped out of the house. He walked towards the empty and silent road. _What do I do? Where do I go?_ _I can't go back to my own house – he'd find me there. _If_ he takes the effort to search for me. _Harry stopped by the roadside, and without pausing to consider his actions, he raised his wand arm. About ten breaths later, there was a loud bang, and a brilliant purple double-decker bus had materialized in the distance. Its tires screeched loudly as it came to a stop.

A liveried bus conductor jumped down to the ground. His cheerful whistling sounded incredibly loud in Harry's ear, and it made him slightly nervous. The conductor's face brightened when he saw that it was Harry and the raven-haired wizard was quickly ushered into the vehicle. Harry seated himself on an unoccupied bunk, and held Hedwig's cage protectively. Stan Shunpike hauled Harry's loaded trunk onto the bed, grunting loudly at the weight.

"Where to, Harry?" Stan asked.

"A place where I can heal," Harry replied, although he knew that there wasn't such a place. Amazingly, the conductor nodded his head and called out to the driver to get the bus moving.

"The ride will cost you twenty-six Sickles. If you want the additional things then it'd be thirty." Harry paid the money, and stared at Stan's back. He was unable to believe that such a place did exist.

"The Gold Forest is quite a peaceful place," spoke a voice behind him.

Harry swiveled his head, and found a wizard with a pair of gentle and understanding blue eyes studying him intently. The stranger had close-cropped auburn hair and he wore a high-collared tunic. The wizard stood, then clung onto a rail desperately when the Knight Bus started suddenly. After a minute or so, the wizard quickly walked towards Harry's bed, and sat on the edge of it. "Kristopher Meadow, is who I am."

Harry eyed the wizard cautiously, but he still offered his hand, and Kristopher shook it. "Harry Potter."

Kristopher inclined his head politely. "This is the first time you are going there, I assume?"

"Yes."

Kristopher gave him a thoughtful look. "How did you come to know about the place?"

Harry looked back at the wizard and felt uncomfortable suddenly. "Er, actually, I didn't even know that it existed, until now."

Kristopher Meadow raised his eyebrows. "What? Do you mean that it had just popped out of your mouth?" the wizard asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. Kristopher's deep blue eyes twinkled with mirth, but suddenly, his expression became serious.

"Well, people don't usually come on their own accord. What I'm trying to say is, no one comes unless he or she had been referred to or invited by someone who runs the community," Kristopher said carefully. "But since you intend to go there and heal yourself – never mind. I'll escort you. I am returning from a shopping errand by the person you should meet before you settle in. If she trusts you, you can stay." Kristopher peered out the window briefly. "It'll be a long ride, so I suggest you nap for a bit." Then the wizard rose to his feet and carefully made his way to his own bedstead.

Harry watched Kristopher for several seconds. He lay down on the stiff mattress and closed his eyes. Harry felt a little less dubious and apprehensive after hearing the wizard speak – Kristopher reminded him of Remus. He decided, for the moment, that he could trust the wizard. However, he hoped that he would be prepared if Kristopher had led a secret double life, as had Remus Lupin. Although, he doubted Kristopher suffered from lycanthropy. Harry grew drowsier even as he mulled about the stranger, and he fell asleep ten minutes later.

His sleep was restless, however. A sense of unhappiness had intruded on him throughout, and a huge part of him was immensely relieved when someone had begun to shake his shoulder lightly. He blinked his eyes owlishly – Stan was shaking him.

"Gold Forest's next," the conductor informed him and he went on to rouse Kristopher.

Harry raked his tousled hair back with his fingers, while his other hand curled around the base of Hedwig's cage to keep it steady. His snowy owl watched him with unblinking amber eyes. Harry had the feeling that she was somewhat curious about his course of actions. A loud screech filled his ears as the Knight Bus stopped.

Kristopher waved at him to proceed – the wizard was struggling with several heavy bags. Harry went ahead, and looked at his surroundings with great interest.

"Have a nice vacation!" Stan's cheerful voice faded away into the night as the Knight Bus disappeared. Harry stood staring at the empty road for several seconds before he became aware that someone was calling his name. He had completely forgotten about Kristopher.

"Please follow me," the other wizard said, and headed into the forest.

Harry paused to cast a Lightening spell on his trunk before he walked in the direction that Kristopher had taken. A sense of uneasiness started to develop in him. He was following a stranger into the woods where the ground had no trace of a well-used path. Then he realized that his doubts were unfounded, as a widely opened gate waited for them in the distance. As they approached it, Harry saw to his surprise that there was a horde of fairies playing twinkling, little harps. It was as though they were proclaiming his arrival.

Beyond the gate was a broad trail, and the path led the two of them to a pearly-white park bench. A woman hunched over a thick book occupied it. She had long, black and curly hair that covered her back entirely. In what was probably a habitual gesture, she curled one of her long locks around her right forefinger as she read. As the two wizards approached her, she looked up from her book, and the first thing that Harry noticed was her calm expression.

"Kristopher," the woman greeted softly, and smiled gently at the wizard beside Harry.

"Elmira." Again, Harry noticed that Kristopher inclined his head the same way he had done earlier. The woman, Elmira, rose to her feet and approached Harry.

"Who is this?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity as she studied Harry.

"This is Harry Potter, Elmira," Kristopher introduced. "Harry, this is Elmira, the owner of this area." Kristopher turned back to the woman. "I have to get the groceries to Damien quickly."

"All right, Kris."

Kristopher hurried off beyond the park bench. Harry saw that Elmira had an almost fond smile on her face as she watched the figure. Then her eyes flickered, and she turned back to Harry. Her gaze was somewhat penetrating, and suddenly, he felt a little vulnerable.

"So, Mister Potter. Why are you here?" Elmira asked softly.

"Please, call me Harry," he said quickly.

"I will, if you call me Elm," the witch said with a slight smile. "Come, sit down for a while."

Harry came forward and set Hedwig's cage on the table. As Elmira came to join him, he noticed that his pet and the witch were staring at each other. Minutes passed, and then Hedwig hooted softly while Elmira nodded her head.

"This place is closed to strangers, Harry, so only a few people are aware of its existence. Hence, before I allow you to enter the heart of the woods, I need to know why you have left your routine life to come here. This place is usually for emotional and spiritual healing, and it will be wrong for you and me if the best place you ought to be in is Saint Mungo's Hospital." The woman smiled crookedly, and Harry returned her grin. The witch had a very calming presence and Harry felt as though he could tell her everything. However, there was something more pressing that he had to inform her first.

"What do you feel about homosexual pairings?" he inquired politely. Elmira looked blank. "I'm gay. Will it cause you or the people here any problems?"

"Heavens – no!" the witch exclaimed. Then she looked at him thoughtfully. "I hope the reason that you are here is not because you want to find a cure so that you can become ... ah ... straight."

"No!" It was his turn to exclaim. "I'm quite happy with who I am." Harry took a deep breath. "It's just that –" The image that shocked him earlier flashed in his mind and he shook his head violently. "I caught my partner cheating on me," he said quietly. "He doesn't know that I'd seen him … so I left."

"You might be mistaken, Harry," Elmira said calmly. She was twining a lock of her hair around her finger again. "It could be someone who had drunk some Polyjuice Potion to look like him."

"That has occurred to me. But only three persons knew about the lodge: the original owner of the lodge, my partner and I. My ex-lover doesn't know ab– "

"I beg your pardon?" Elmira interrupted. Her eyes were wide with horror. "Dear Merlin! Do you mean to say that…?" her voice trailed off. Harry could only nod unhappily. "Oh dear."

"I need some time to think about this – whether I should return to him and forgive him. But a part of me doesn't want to," Harry said, a little angrily.

"Sometimes, it's better to forgive and forget. But there are some things that are just too impossible to be forgiven," She agreed and her face took on a distant expression. "Well, I think you need to rest here, for a while at least. Why don't you come with me?" And then in an almost shy tone, she asked, "Can I carry your owl? If she permits it."

Harry let his snowy owl out, transferred Hedwig into the hands of the witch, and then followed Elmira as she led him deeper into the wooded area. They passed under a huge archway made of tree trunks intertwined together, and Harry stared at the rows and rows of huge tents. Party-lights hovered over the entire area; it looked like a scene out of a carnival. There was a huge dome-shaped tent in the centre, and Elmira quickly informed him that the particular tent was mainly used as a communal area for meals, dances and so forth. She took him past three rows of tents before they met Kristopher again.

"Just the person I need," Elmira said brightly. "Kris, could Harry sleep in your tent tonight? I can't offer mine, since Magewind's children are camping in it. It'll be a little too crowded with another adult. Tomorrow, we can hunt a suitable tent for Harry."

Kristopher looked surprised, but recovered quickly. He inclined his head again, and Harry wondered if it was a habitual gesture, or if it was some kind of a practice. Elmira and Kristopher stared deeply into each other's eyes for a minute before Elmira placed Hedwig on Kristopher's broad shoulder.

"Good night, Harry, Kris. I'll see the two of you in the morning." Elmira left with a jaunty wave, and walked back into the direction from where they had come.

Harry gave a sidelong glance at Kristopher and shivered upon seeing the wizard's fiery gaze. Then Harry witnessed what was probably uncharacteristic of the wizard; Kristopher sighed. "My tent is on the extreme left of the seventh row. So, follow me."

_I feel as though I'm a Quaffle being passed back and forth, _Harry thought with amusement.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

It was quite late in the afternoon the next day when Elmira finally found the perfect tent for him – a tent on the extreme left of the twelfth row. Harry gazed about the interior of the tent, and felt somewhat bewildered. The outer canvas was a neutral gray in color, so Harry had not expected anything out of the ordinary. It was quite a shock to find that the tent was fully equipped with bed, dresser, mirror, living room and more. The toilet and bathing area were located outside the tent, although it was linked by a small, canvas-covered passageway from the inside.

"I can't be staying here for free, right?" Harry asked, his voice sounding a little strained. He watched as Elmira and Kristopher exchanged a bemused look.

"It does not look at all luxurious to me," Elmira said dubiously.

"Kris! Kristopher!" a young voice called out enthusiastically.

Kristopher ducked under the tent flap and went outside, while Harry and Elmira looked on with curiosity. Harry saw a young boy carrying a wooden flute jumping up and down in excitement. A broad smile appeared on Kristopher's face and he patted the boy several times on the shoulder in an effort to calm the young child.

"Come on, Kris! Dad, Mum, Magewind, Lovemint, and Cloudy are performing in the hall! But they need a flutist!"

"All right, all right, Henry. Calm down." Kristopher took the wooden flute from the boy's fingers and brought it to his lips. He blew a soft tune, and together with the young child, they headed for the great tent.

"Kristopher came here about two years ago. He performs for us and he's the man responsible for making sure that we have enough supplies. At first, he came here so that he could forget his past, but days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months," Elmira said softly. "He felt that it was wrong of him to continue to be dependent on the people here. So he works, and I've assigned him to you."

It took several minutes for her words to sink in. "What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"I admit that I'm acting a little high-handed, but Kristopher is the best wizard around to help you unburden," she said with a small, apologetic smile. "I think the two of you can be good friends. Sometimes, you need a friend who understands how you feel without sex becoming a problem."

That confused Harry a little. "But Kristopher is not gay, right?"

"Yes, he is not," Elmira agreed. "But he is able to understand – that's what matters." She looked around the tent. "Harry, where's your pet?"

"I let Hedwig off this morning," Harry said, and alarm started to creep into his system when he saw the stricken expression on her face.

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

"Have I reminded you to tell her to stay away from the northernmost forest? No? Oh dear."

"What's dangerous about the northern part?"

"There is a huge population of very ferocious ravens. All of the birds were cursed by some crazy warlock who held grudges with the trees of this forest. This happened about two centuries ago." Elmira stepped out of the tent and walked briskly toward a grove of oak trees that flanked the left side of the 'camping ground'. Harry ran after her.

"As I understand it," she continued, "a yew tree had fallen on him because he was torturing a young wolf cub to become a more powerful warlock. Since the spell he was working on his sacrifice was interrupted, his magical powers were decreased. However, he was still powerful enough to cast a curse, and a flock of ravens had come down and had finished the young wolf off." Her deep brown eyes brightened as she stared up at the branches of an oak tree. "Gray, please find Hedwig."

A second later, a huge eagle owl swooped down from a fat branch before it soared away to look for the missing snowy owl. Harry's heart pounded as he stared at the markings on its wing feathers. _No, it couldn't be._ Draco's eagle owl had been missing for nearly six months. It was probably dead.

"He's an amazing owl, he really is," Elmira said fondly. "You would have thought that a bird like him would be too proud to run errands for you, but he's sweet, and stodgy. He does get a little indignant every now and then, but he's adorable and reliable as well. Too bad he's not mine. Personally, I prefer cats. Do you want to meet them, Harry?"

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Harry and Kristopher were inside Harry's tent, and both of them were treating Hedwig's injured leg. Harry's owl had indeed flown into the dangerous part of the forest, and the descendants of the cursed flock of ravens Elmira had mentioned had chased the snowy owl until Gray, the eagle owl, intercepted them. Both of the owls had received injuries, and in the end, it was up to the humans to get rid of the ravens, since the rapacious flock had followed Hedwig and Gray right into the company of wizarding folks. The peaceful air three evenings before had been shattered with panicked shouts and the air had buzzed with spells. As a result, about twenty ravens had dropped like stones onto the tents. Some of the shelters were damaged quite badly, but Harry thought that it was luckier still that none of the children were hurt by the sudden bombing.

"The wound in her leg has closed up, which is good," Kristopher said to him, and Harry sighed in relief. "But please, white lady, do not stress yourself with frequent launches," the wizard said to the owl as he bandaged her leg. Harry took Hedwig in his arms after Kristopher was finished. It felt good to feel his owl purr, and Harry treated her with a hearty scratch on the throat.

"Have you eaten your dinner, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the wizard, who was wiping his hands on a clean towel. "No," he answered.

"Wait here then, and I'll bring you some food." Kristopher was gone before Harry could stop him. There was a strange kind of tension in the air, and Harry suspected that he was going to have to talk about Draco and Snape that night. He pressed his cheek against Hedwig's, and planted a soft kiss on her head. The feathers on her crown tickled his nose, and he sneezed slightly.

"Do you want to take a nap, Hedwig?" he asked his owl. Hedwig bobbed her head up and down in response. He stood up, walked over to Hedwig's wooden perch by the entrance of the tent, and gently transferred her to it. He caressed her for a long time. Then the aroma of barbecued chicken hit his nostrils, and it made his stomach grumble loudly in approval.

He heard a scratching sound, and Kristopher came in holding a tray laden with chicken wings, a bowl of salad, mango pudding, and a jug of pumpkin juice. The wizard set the tray down on an unoccupied ottoman. It was dinner for two. They washed their hands before they sat around the rectangular piece of furniture to eat their meal.

Inconsequential talk accompanied the meal, and by the end of dinner, Harry found that he rather enjoyed Kristopher's company. There were no falsities in the man's words or actions, and Harry was finally relaxed enough to be able to confide to the blue-eyed wizard.

"Most of us here, have suffered the same way you did," Kristopher said quietly after Harry had told him what had happened between him and Snape, and the incident that had made him left the Wizarding World in a rush. However, he had kept Draco's identity a secret, and Kristopher seemed to have understood why Harry had chosen not to describe Draco. "I think we were fortunate enough that we weren't too involved in the Second War. Except for Elmira, Casey and a couple of others. Even though it has been a decade, surprisingly, horrifying thoughts of the Dark Lord still haunt their minds." Kristopher sighed pensively. "Maybe it's because their loved ones were Death Eaters."

Harry studied Kristopher silently. The wizard's face was tense and his deep blue eyes were filled with something like hatred. Then Kristopher shook his head slightly, and focused his eyes on Harry's face. "You know – there are no differences between a gay pairing and the heterosexual pairing when it comes down to love. We love and get hurt all the same. There aren't any exceptions."

Kristopher leaned forward and cupped Harry's chin with gentle fingers. Harry had no choice but to look into the dark sapphire eyes. "You have to make your own choices: whether you want to return to your lover and forgive him for his lack of faithfulness, or you can leave him forever, and shackle yourself to hatred, sorrow and bitterness. Or you can learn to forget him, and not be afraid to love someone else."

Harry held his breath as Kristopher's fingers started to dance along his jaw-line. "It is all up to you, Harry." Then the fingers withdrew, and Harry was finally able to breathe freely.

"So what did you choose, Kris?"

Kristopher appeared startled by his question. After a while, he smiled. "A little bit of the third one and a little bit of the first one. I forgave my wife – we got a divorce straightaway, and now, I don't restrict myself to loving just one person."

Harry frowned slightly. "Kris? I'm not sure if I understood that."

"I'm still building up my courage, Harry. In the meantime, I spend my time loving the others all around me, and somehow, I'm able to fill the emptiness in here." Kristopher laid a hand on his chest. "There's always the feeling that something is missing, but I'm willing to wait." The wizard leaned back against the ottoman and smiled dreamily. "I hadn't realized it until I came here, that love is infinite. Now, I know that I can still be happy, even if I can't find a soulmate."

"You love _her_, don't you? And I mean in that exclusive sort of way."

Kristopher managed to look a little sheepish. "Yes, that I do." He seemed reluctant to say anything more about Elmira, so Harry dropped the subject and turned the discussion into something that did not have anything to do with relationships. They were in the middle of a discussion about the problems of inventing charms when Kristopher snapped his mouth shut, and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

Surprised, and a little alarmed, Harry asked, "What's the matter?"

"Don't you have any family or friends? Have you told them where you'd be?" Kristopher smacked his palm solidly on his forehead, and then drew out his wand from his pocket. "_Accio _note. I must be getting old – I forgot to give this to you earlier."

A piece of paper burst into the tent through the window, and Kristopher handed it to Harry. At the first glance, the younger wizard felt that he should somehow recognize the handwriting, but he could not put a face to it.

_Hello, Kris, I know this is somewhat sudden, but this is Tonks – your quirky housemate, remember? Anyway, a friend of mine is missing, and a group of my younger friends are in a panic, somewhat. I don't know if my missing friend knows about the Gold Forest. Is there a young man who looks as though he's twenty-five years old, wears a pair of gray-tinted glasses, has long, thick and messy black hair that touches his shoulders, brilliant green eyes, a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and a somewhat broody expression, in your care? Please reply ASAP. We would like to know if he's all right._

Harry felt guilty almost immediately. Owling them had seemed so trivial at that time – he really had not expected them to be so worried about him. "Uhmmm … I think I'd better write to them and inform them about my well-being." Kristopher only shook his head.

"Well, it's best if you get to bed as soon as you're done writing those messages. You can give the letters to me tomorrow, and I'll get a free owl to post them." Kristopher moved to go but he paused near the exit. "Harry, you told me earlier that you're starting to feel a little restless."

Harry nodded and waited for Kristopher to continue.

"Since you told me that you'd like to stay here for a couple of weeks, there is someone who can use your help and your experience in the carving of wooden materials. Darren's getting older and he could no longer work on the finer details. Perhaps, you, who work with wands, are more suitable. There _is_ another wizard who is just as experienced, but he prefers to work with metals, as he's allergic to some species of hardwood. Furthermore, he has already returned to the wizarding world."

Harry smiled gratefully. "I'll be glad to help. I'm not someone who can stay idle for long periods. The chances of me getting into trouble are high when I'm not doing anything worthwhile. And I won't feel as though I'm a freeloader if I work here. Thanks, Kris."

"You are very welcome. So, I'll come and fetch you at eight. Is that all right?"

"Yes it is. Good night, Kris."

"Sleep well, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

When Kristopher left, the tent was silent, broken only by the soft purrs coming from Hedwig, who was snoozing. Harry was busy digging up his writing parchment and utensils from his red-brownish trunk when something brushed against his ankle. An adorable meow reached his ears, and he looked down, to find Elmira's favorite adolescent cat, Prince, gazing up at him with brilliant yellow eyes. He also noticed that a small pouch dangled from the cat's throat.

Harry placed his scroll of yellowing parchment, quill and bottle of ink down on his bed, and called Prince to him. The black cat with the sword-mark shape on the space between its eyes meowed again and trotted towards him. Harry knelt and gathered it in his arms, and probed at the pouch. There was a scrap of paper neatly folded inside it. It was a message from Elmira. She had asked him if he could look after Prince for a while as she had to go out to Diagon Alley to purchase some books, and she would not be back until two days later.

_Now what am I going to do? I can't very well ask Kris to take care of Prince. _Harry stroked Prince's ears idly. _Can I bring him along as Kris brings me to Darren? Oh well, I'll deal with it tomorrow if Darren doesn't like pets in the workroom. Right now, however, I have to write to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and let them know that I haven't been mugged or kidnapped or anything of the sort. Merlin – I ought to send the messages early before they start putting up flyers or the like._

Harry set the cat aside, laid down on his stomach and started to write. When Prince jumped and settled immediately on his back, he was oddly reminded of Hermione's fat Crookshanks. _It is strange that I miss my schooldays. _Snape's face appeared in his mind, but he shoved it away instantly.

After he was done with his task, he put his things back into his trunk, but left the written messages on the dark, circular table by the dresser, and weighted them down with a handy vase. He was not feeling sleepy, so he had spent some time playing with the adorable cat and had also ensured that it had drunk a bit of milk before they all turned in.

He awoke the next morning to the very weird sensation of someone or something licking and nibbling his big toe. He yelped, jerked his foot away and saw, curled up serenely at the foot of the bunk, a smug-looking Prince. Harry felt around for his glasses, slipped them on, and checked his watch. It was nearly seven. He sat up and stretched, and Prince came forward. The feline butted and rubbed against Harry's ankles, and the wizard knew that the cat wanted a scratch.

Kristopher arrived at eight in the morning precisely, and Harry chuckled as the man suppressed a sigh as three cats started to wind around his ankles just as soon as his legs became idle.

"So, you've also been tasked to look after her cats too, I take it?" Harry asked mildly.

"What? Oh, she gave you Prince. Well, come then. All of us here are used to the cats everywhere – except in the kitchen – so Prince, and the rest of his family can come and stay in the work tent," Kristopher said. "Come on – let's get moving."

Harry walked beside Kristopher while the cats led the way. "Almost forgot – here are the letters." He handed the mail to the wizard.

"Just for your information, anytime you wish to send an owl post, especially when you can't use your own owl, go to those oak trees." Kristopher pointed his chin in the direction of the grove of trees where Elmira had beseeched Gray to rescue his pet several days ago. "Just stand under the one with a dark red ribbon tied around its trunk and ask if there are any volunteers."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry promised.

All about him, people stirred from their sleep and a few bleary-eyed folks walked about, to get ready to start the day. A couple of young children who scampered all about the area blew multicolored bubbles as they ran, and their delighted laughter filled the lazy morning air.

The cats bypassed the communal tent and sauntered over to a large, creamy-white tent. Harry stopped and looked behind him, and realized that the work tent was situated in a place that was the extreme opposite of _his_ tent. The entrance to the white tent was wide open, and from afar, Harry could see a couple of chairs, ottomans and tables inside. The four felines sprinted to a run, dashed through the entrance, and started making themselves at home on a brightly colored rug, littered with several different colored balls of yarns.

"Darren? Are you in there?" Kristopher called, and entered.

Harry went next, and took a quick look around. He realized that the work tent was as big as the communal tent, only that it was much shorter, and that it was divided into sub-areas. Although the communal tent had a kitchen, canteen, bar, dancing area, and a stage, there were no walls to separate them. Kristopher passed through another doorway, and Harry trailed after him. Harry froze when he saw the eagle owl – the one he thought Draco had owned. There was a hand petting the huge bird, and the fingers were thin, long and graceful. The eagle owl's eyes were closed, and it was rumbling deeply in contentment. Harry's eyes drifted upwards, and saw long, silver-blonde hair draped over the right shoulder. His eyes lifted even higher, and met the pair of cool, gray eyes, which looked at him with calm detachment.

"Lucius!" Harry distantly heard Kristopher greet the wizard. "What are you doing here?" Lucius Malfoy did not reply and continued to stare at Harry unblinkingly.

The pain that was still in his heart surged suddenly, and Harry felt a pang of loss and regret. He steeled himself and did not avert his gaze. Instead, he studied Lucius's face carefully. He was as Harry had remembered him: pale, sharp-chinned, broad forehead, aquiline features. The only difference was that Lucius was looking much more serene and healthy than he had after his release from Azkaban earlier this year.

Harry saw a small movement; Lucius had withdrawn his hand from the owl's head.

"Harry Potter," Lucius said calmly.

Harry stared at Lucius for a moment before replying. "Lucius Malfoy."

"I take it that the two of you know each other?" Kristopher asked.

"Yes," Harry answered with a small nod.

"For a very, very long time," Lucius added coolly.

Harry's eyes narrowed – he did not like the tone of Malfoy's voice and unconsciously moved his hand over the small, elongated pocket along his thigh.

"Darren is not here, Kristopher. He had left about fifteen minutes ago, saying that his daughter-in-law's about to give birth."

"Oh. I was going to introduce Harry to him."

"I see. Darren can make use of his talents," Lucius said.

"Why are you here? I thought you have already returned to your mansion." Kristopher gave him a piqued look.

"I sold it and acquired a new house. There are a few renovations going on, so I thought I would return here and wait until the house is ready," Lucius replied and frowned slightly. His eyes were not focused on Harry or Kristopher, but rather at a point behind them. A brown owl appeared and dropped an envelope at Kristopher before flying away.

While Kristopher bent over to pick his mail and read it, Harry continued to stare at Lucius, who stared back at him. Then Lucius changed his stance, flung his long, white gold hair back over his shoulder, and gave Harry an oddly seductive look.

Harry could not stop the blood from rising to his cheeks. Although Lucius was probably not aware that he had dated Draco for several years, the wizard had known that Harry had a liking for other men. He was the first person to sprinkle salt into Harry's bleeding heart when it had come to his knowledge that Severus Snape had merely toyed with the younger wizard's feelings. That, however, had landed him into the Aurors' trap and for the second time in his life, Lucius Malfoy had been hauled into Azkaban.

The silence was broken when Kristopher let out an explosive sigh.

Harry turned to his friend and looked at the wizard inquiringly.

"Elmira needs me. I hate to ask this of you, Harry, but could you take care of the other three cats for me?"

"Sure," Harry replied, but his voice held some dubiousness.

"Lucius, your tent is still available so make yourself at home. Is that why you left Gray here?"

"Yes. And thank you. I already have made my myself at home," Lucius answered, and then he smiled.

Harry's throat went dry and a strange feeling blossomed in his stomach. He was shocked at himself, but he had thought Lucius's smile was cheeky, and truthfully, Harry had found it incredibly charming.

_Harry Potter, you are still in shock, and overly disappointed that Draco had cheated on you, so you know you aren't thinking straight and Lucius Malfoy's smile _is not_ becoming, _a voice said drily in his mind. _This _is_ Draco's father for Merlin's sake._

"You're still the aristocratic wizard when you first came here, Lucius," Kristopher said, also smiling. He turned to Harry. "Well, I have to go. I'm sure the two of you have plenty of things to talk. By the way, do you want anything, Harry?"

"Well, since you're going to Diagon Alley, just give the letters to Fred and George of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Harry said after a moment of thought. "Be prepared to be interrogated if they're not too busy with customers, though. Just tell them that I'm fine and nothing has happened to me. Inform them that I'm here to do some soul-searching and to find things to inspire me."

"All right. " Kristopher exited from the tent, and left Harry and Lucius inside. They watched each other warily.

_Gods, what am I standing here for?_ Harry shook his head slightly and turned away.

"Are you running away, Mister Potter?"

Harry stopped. "Whatever for, Lucius Malfoy? I didn't run from _Voldemort_, so why should I run from _you_?" he asked sarcastically, and glanced over his shoulder. The older wizard had resumed petting his owl. "I am merely walking away so that I can have my breakfast."

"Ah." Lucius then cooed to the eagle owl, and Gray transferred itself from the perch to his wrist. Harry could not help but wonder just how much strain the older wizard was enduring – Hedwig, although smaller than an eagle owl, was still quite heavy. Lucius walked past Harry, and the scent of lemon and mint filled Harry's nostrils. "Well? Aren't you going to the hall?" The wizard's inquiry prompted Harry to move, and they exited from the working tent with four cats trailing behind them.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Harry and Darren Bricks had hit it off quite well. It had helped that the stocky old wizard was in high spirits (he was finally a grandfather) when they were introduced, and on Harry's eighth day in Gold Forest, he had started to work with the artist. It was a rather pleasant experience working with Darren – the wizard was as enthusiastic in his work as Arthur Weasley was in experimenting with Muggle things. In a peculiar way, Harry had sensed as though he was an apprentice, but he did not mind it much. He had smiled to himself – Hermione would surely laugh at him if he ever confessed to her that he actually liked to learn now.

It was now Harry's fourth day working with the old crafter, and right after lunch, he had set off for the 'artists' tent', as Darren had fondly called it. When he entered the working area, he realized that something was different. He remained in the lounge area, tilted his head to one side and listened intently. After a while, he realized what it was. Although there were sounds of activity from behind the partition – there were people walking back and forth, and soft talking – there was no music. That was unusual since Darren and two other wizards loved to listen to the radio as they worked.

Harry walked forward and gathered the curtain that screened the workroom, and the first thing that caught his eye was Lucius's pale gold hair. The wizard was sitting on a comfortable armchair, and he was holding a thick rod in one hand and a wand in the other.

Lucius's face was full of concentration as he passed his wand along the length of the shiny rod. Harry saw a ribbon of hair-thin silver falling onto the surface of the stone table. Lucius turned the rod around, and repeated the procedure.

_I think it is because of him that the tent is unusually quiet. _Harry shrugged and crossed the room silently to the wooden desk. He only wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of loose pants since he tended to perspire a lot while he engraved designs on the table. Harry cast a Levitating Charm on the furniture and set to work.

He had already finished engraving the major designs on the broad surface, and now he was concentrating on the lines and waves that would act as the border. It took him about three hours to finish etching the designs. He set the table down carefully before releasing the spell, and he stretched.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Lucius turned the rod in his hands, and carefully noted the lines he had cut earlier. Then he nodded his head in satisfaction; all the lines were straight. However, he felt that he should check them under a magnifying glass to be certain. He was about to reach for the tool when a warm hand gripped his shoulder gently. He turned around, and saw that it was Darren.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at the grinning wizard curiously.

"I'm going off to visit my grandson, Lucius. Do you mind giving Harry this?" Darren handed out a sketch. Lucius set his rod on the table before he took the drawing. "Wait until he's done – don't interrupt him now."

"All right, Dar."

"Merlin! I never thought I'd ever hear you call me that!" Darren chuckled. "I think you have been influenced by Elmira and the rest for far too long."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm indeed. Well, I'm going now. See you tomorrow, eh?"

Lucius nodded his head and watched Darren leave the tent. He glanced at the sketch in his hand and then placed it on the desk. Quite unintentionally, his eyes rested on the man who stood before the floating table across the room. The way the younger wizard stood was so much like a painter over a painting. He had not been aware of Harry Potter's presence until he had looked up to ease the strain on his neck.

It was quite some time before Lucius realized that he had been staring at Harry for more than ten minutes. He refrained from curling his lips into a snarl, took a quick look around, and felt relieved to find Jacob and Matt – the other two wizards who were in the tent –too engrossed in their rug-weaving to notice anything. For that matter, so was Harry. The emerald-eyed wizard was working on the table with absolute concentration that it was almost scary to Lucius.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a watch; it was close to four o'clock. Lucius kept it, reached out for the magnifying glass, and resumed his interrupted task. He had finished inspecting the lines he had cut along the length of the rod and was etching rings on one end of the stick when Jacob and Matt waved at him.

Lucius took another brief rest, and since there would be no witnesses, he scrutinized Harry from his comfortable position. His eyes followed the controlled movement of Harry's arm, as the wizard drew on the surface of the table. Lucius idly wondered if anyone had ever told Harry that he had quite a graceful arm. His eyes drifted over to Harry's back, and he flushed suddenly; Lucius could easily see through the wizard's white cotton shirt. He was appalled to find Harry's back graceful as well. His fingers itched, suddenly curious to feel Harry, especially the small indent of his lower back.

He swallowed hard, and stole another glance at the occupied wizard. _Merlin's beard – I haven't felt this way for quite some time that I'm almost afraid that I'm getting too old for this kind of thing. _He looked down, and felt his cheeks flaming. He was glad that he had chosen to wear voluminous robes; they had concealed his erection quite well. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_"Finite Incantatem,"_ someone whispered, and Lucius opened his eyes. Harry had set the table firmly on the ground and he had slipped his wand back into a pocket. Then he started to stretch.

Lucius swallowed again and licked his dry lips. He rose to his feet and lifted the piece of drawing that Darren had given him earlier. He approached Harry quietly – Harry was rotating his neck – and stopped, about two feet behind the younger man.

"It is quite … surprising … to find that you have become a disciplined worker," Lucius remarked in a calm voice. "A very, very nice transition from the willful boy I had first met sixteen years ago." The other wizard whirled around quickly, his green eyes wide with surprise. Lucius suppressed a smirk; Harry was like the ignorant deer that had taken too long to realize that a tiger was closing in. He considered teasing Harry further, but then a voice spoke in his mind.

_"He is likely here to straighten out emotional problems – the things that come together with a relationship. Do you need to add on that burden? No one bothered you with such nonsense during your stay, so be nice."_

_And since when have I stopped to consider if my actions were unscrupulous? _Lucius asked the voice back but he did not get any response. He focused his attention back to Harry. The younger wizard's lips were slightly parted, eyes still wide, and hair that was tousled messily when the wizard had turned abruptly.

Wordlessly, he handed the sketch to Harry, who took it with a slightly trembling hand. Lucius saw the younger wizard take a deep breath, and he raised his eyebrow when Harry gave him a wary look. It took him a lot of will to walk away, instead of acting out the myriad of thoughts that flashed in his mind.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

**To be continued in Chapter Two**

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**


	2. The Beginnings of a Relationship

**Fic Title: **When Love Grows With Time  
**Chapter Title: **The Beginnings of a Relationship  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Full Summary: **See Chapter One.  
**Chapter Summary: **Both Lucius and Harry feel some sort of attraction toward each other. Will their one-night stand be a prelude to something deeper? Is Harry willing enough to try again?  
**Rating: **M (or 'R')  
**Warnings: **Slash. HP/LM. Post-OotP (no HBP info included ... unlikely). OOC. Slightly AU (because of The Gold Forest). Un-betaed. Mild angst, lime, fluff.  
**Notes: **Please, if you can't stomach the pairing where Harry is 28 and Lucius is 54, or that they will make love, please read something else that is milder and to your taste. Thank you.

**- When Love Grows With Time -**

by Firesword

**Chapter Two: The Beginnings of a Relationship**

**2nd September 2008**

Three nights later, a celebration to mark the approach of autumn took place. Lucius was inside the communal tent and he was seated on one of the benches close to the tent wall. He watched as Harry danced with a witch who constantly fluttered her eyelashes at the dark-haired wizard. Lucius managed to suppress the surge of jealousy that rose in him. However, he was unable to hide the scowl from forming on his face. He drowned the last of his Firewhiskey at one go, and continued to watch Harry's body swaying in time with the music.

Oh, how he wanted to run his hands down those flanks and grip Harry's hips. Lucius shook his head. Although what he had really wanted to do was bang it against the wall, or perhaps, to put his entire head into icy-cold water.

_I think I drank too much_, he thought to himself. Tantalizing thoughts of him and the dancing wizard continued to plague his mind. _Yes. _Lucius nodded his head. _I definitely have drunk too much whiskey. I should not have been having these thoughts._

He noticed the curious look Kristopher gave him and Lucius glowered, not feeling pleased with himself. The sapphire-eyed wizard stared at him for a moment longer, and then he looked away. He seemed to be thinking about something. Lucius studied the wizard in amusement; Kristopher's thoughtful expression had turned to one of hopefulness, and then of grim determination.

The wizard stood and casually sauntered over to where Elmira sat with her friends and several children. Lucius snorted derisively when Kristopher pulled the nonplussed witch out of her position and steered her into the dancing crowd. Catcalls and loud whistles pierced the night air.

_About time, _Lucius agreed. He rose to his feet with one hand clutched around his empty glass. He walked up to the bar and requested for more Firewhiskey. The server looked at him strangely as he drank from the small glass at once.

"I don't think you should drink any more of this," the wizard behind the bar spoke. "You don't want to be the first to have your stomach melted down by the Firewhiskey."

Lucius did not respond to the statement. He looked back and saw that Harry had just released the witch that had been dancing with him for the past fifteen minutes.

_But why am I hesitating? I should just go over to him. It is not likely that my wife would be resurrected from her grave if she finds out that I am intent to waste my time on relationships of my taste._

Lucius carefully made his way toward Harry, and about midway down, the younger wizard met his eyes. He smiled slightly when he saw that Harry appeared stunned, and the younger man stood transfixed on the floor. _A perfect prey, _Lucius thought elatedly. He stopped before the younger man and held out his hand. "Well?" he inquired, as he stared deeply into a pair of brilliant green eyes. It was a shame that their magnificence was somewhat tempered behind the pair of tinted glasses.

Harry finally regained composure and straightened his shoulders. "Well what?" he asked and turned his body slightly. Lucius grasped his wrist before the raven-haired wizard could escape.

"Will you not dance with me, Mister Potter?" Lucius asked softly. He moved forward, and then wrapped his right arm around Harry's waist. "Or are you afraid?"

The body beneath his fingers stiffened and Harry glared at him. They started to dance but after a few minutes, Lucius became slightly irritated at Harry's lack of participation. "Do not embarrass us so, Mister Potter. Relax – I am not going to bite you."

Harry stopped and he stood rock-still. "Do not mock me by trying to imitate Snape, Lucius," the wizard said quietly. "Let me go – I'm tired."

"So, you are afraid of me. Or else, why would you run?" Lucius commented sweetly. _You are such a brave individual ... calling me by my first name._

"I am not afraid of you, Malfoy," Harry grated, "and I am not running away."

Lucius smiled. "Then dance with me, Potter. And please, relax while you are at it. I do not wish for my toes to be stamped on by an ungainly wizard."

"I am not ungainly."

Lucius smiled triumphantly as Harry finally placed one hand on his shoulder and waited for him to make his move. "Excellent," Lucius said. The musicians played a new tune. It was slow and romantic. His hand felt good resting above Harry's hip, and for the umpteenth time he wondered how it would feel if he touched bare skin instead.

His gray eyes gazed into Harry's face, which appeared closed and distant. It was as though he was protecting himself against something. A thought struck Lucius suddenly. Harry rarely looked at him ever since they met, and right now, it felt to Lucius as though the young wizard did not really want to look too closely at his face.

_Why?_ Lucius asked himself, piqued. He became lost in his own thoughts and let his body take over. Lucius was not aware that the music had changed yet again and the two of them had responded to the alteration unconsciously. Lucius gulped. Something warm was blowing against his chest and he was suddenly aware that his cheek was resting against silky and thick black hair.

Lucius's eyes widened in disbelief. _Is he aware of it?_ he thought worriedly. Just a few minutes ago, Harry was quite hostile and reluctant, but now, he was actually embracing Lucius and occasionally, his hand would rub up and down the older wizard's spine.

_This feels nice. _Lucius gathered Harry closer to him and he inhaled deeply. The pleasant aroma of iris, chrysanthemum and mulberry root infused into Harry's hair smelled somewhat arousing. Lucius bent his head further and smiled devilishly. He blew warm air over the outer shell of Harry's ear, and the arms around him tightened.

Lucius could no longer contain his desires, so heightened by the scent of the wizard in his arms and the movements of the strong but supple body. His manhood hardened as blood rushed to fill it, and sparks of lust fired his entire being. His heartbeat quickened.

It was then that Harry had become rigid without warning. The slight tension that was coming from the younger wizard's spine had warned him that Harry was going to leave – probably by pushing him away. Before Harry's plan could take place, Lucius slid his hands lower, rested them lightly on the wizard's sides, and pressed his body against Harry.

He did not have the faintest idea what had possessed him to do _that_. As a result of the direct and intimate contact, a part of him was delighted beyond comprehension but there was another part of him that was wishing he could just melt into a puddle and disappear into the earth.

The reason: Lucius had not expected that Harry would be just as aroused – oh, he had known that Harry was gay, but the thought that the other wizard was turned on because of him…. He looked down and stared deeply into Harry's eyes – they conveyed him the shock and disbelief that ran through the wizard. Lucius could not believe it himself either and he had thrust his hips forward again, just to be sure.

Lucius pressed his lips tightly together to prevent from moaning aloud. It felt incredible. Harry had let out a soft gasp, and he had dug his fingers deeply into Lucius's waist. The older wizard closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and then he slowly released his hold on Harry. For a moment, Lucius merely stood facing the dark-haired man and listened to the slow music struck up by the band. Then he moved, and his shoulder brushed against the younger wizard purposefully.

"You know where my tent is, Harry," Lucius whispered and stalked toward the bar. The server looked at him dubiously. "This is the last." The wizard behind the bar shrugged and handed him the small glass of Firewhiskey. Lucius finished that off quickly and exited from the communal tent. He headed back to his retreat – a place that had become somewhat like a home to him – with growing anticipation.

_Will he come? _Lucius questioned himself. He tapped his finger lightly on the entrance of his tent and it opened almost immediately. The flaps rolled up with the aid of invisible hands. The lust inside Lucius grew so strong that he could not hear and he could not see. He clenched his fingers on the back of the nearest thing to him – a sturdy wooden chair.

He felt someone brushing his hair away from his neck, and something hot and wet licked the side of his neck, before stopping at a sensitive spot behind his ear. There were hands on his chest, and a set of fingers was carefully undoing the clasp that was holding his robe together. The hands pried his fingers off the chair, and then they traveled upward again, this time to remove the long robe from his body.

"Lucius…" The voice belonged to the wizard he had danced with earlier. "Are you sure?" The hands stroked his clothed chest languidly.

Lucius Malfoy turned, but Harry's hands refused to leave his torso. Two questing fingers found a nub beneath the plain black tunic he wore, and pinched it playfully. Lucius forced his eyes to focus on Harry, who appeared slightly flushed. His green eyes were dark and glazed with desire, and his lips were slightly parted. Lucius followed the movement of a delicate pink tongue as it swiped across the lower lip.

"The sole purpose of my marriage to Narcissa was to cover up my personal tastes, Harry. As you are, I can be attracted to wizards," Lucius said. He reached out to caress the side of Harry's cheek.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Harry's voice was breathy and it had sent pleasant tingles down Lucius's spine.

_What I want._ Lucius caught Harry's wrist, and he smiled slyly.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Harry repeated, and sidled boldly against him.

Lucius guided Harry's hand down, slipped it underneath his tunic, and planted it gently on his taut abdomen. Harry waited expectantly. Lucius then slid both of their hands under the waistband of his stretchable and loose trousers.

"Lucius…" Harry groaned when it was Lucius who should have done so.

Lucius's hips moved restlessly as Harry's gentle fingers wrapped around him, and one thumb smeared the evidence of his excitement occasionally.

With a voice so thick with lust, Lucius asked, "What do you think I want, Harry?" Then he pulled Harry up against him and kissed the Gryffindor.

About an hour later, Lucius was on his back and his legs were wrapped about Harry's straining figure. His whole system was overloaded with intense pleasure and that he could only moan loudly each time Harry had hit that sensitive spot deep inside him. He would scream, just a little, when Harry slammed into him without warning. However, he was not too worried about disturbing his neighbors since Harry had made sure that Silencing Charms were cast about the tent before they had begun their activities in earnest.

Lucius was not sure how he ended being the submissive one – he was not too sure how Harry had become the dominant one either. As far as his sexual experience was concerned, he had never bothered to experiment with the possibility of being the bottom. He was quite surprised that he actually liked it. It did help that Harry had taken a lot of effort to make sure that he was well prepared before sliding in. This new experience had made him harder than what he had thought possible.

"God – Lucius!" Harry gasped.

He reached up to grab Harry's hair and pulled his lover down. Their lips met in a frantic kiss, while one of Harry's hands slipped in between their bodies and stroked Lucius's neglected erection. They climaxed simultaneously soon after; Lucius sensed Harry's seed filling him just as his own covered his own stomach.

He must have passed out, because when he had opened his eyes, Harry was standing by the foot of his bed and he was already dressed. Lucius was still naked and sticky. A part of him was disappointed that Harry had not considered staying and perhaps indulging themselves a bit more. _I am sure that his choice has something to do with the reason why he is here – whatever that may be._ He could not deny that his body was satisfied, so he had smiled at Harry.

Lucius felt a lot better when Harry smiled back, with a hint of shyness in it. "Thank you, Lucius," the raven-haired wizard said softly.

"It's undoubtedly a pleasure, Harry," Lucius replied, but then his eyes fluttered and he felt tired suddenly. He fell asleep even before Harry left the tent.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Lucius Malfoy was reading a message he had received from Patrick – the leader of the renovation squad – when he sensed that he was being watched. He resisted the urge to search for the source. After all, what was the point of doing so when he already knew whom the culprit was? And why should _he_ waste his time to look up only to find that the culprit was studying something or someone else, and then to look down at the message and try to figure what he had already read and what information he had not?

Lucius wanted to swear in frustration. He wished that Harry would just tell him why he was casting those covert glances. Fortunately, the message from Patrick was able to lift his spirits; he would be able to move into his new house before the beginning of winter. He carefully folded the message, tucked it into his pocket, and pretended to read the _Daily Prophet_ as he lifted his mug of tea.

_He's looking at me again. _The silvery-haired wizard wanted to scowl. _What _is_ bothering him?_ Lucius thought fretfully. Finally, he could not stand it any longer and lifted his chin. His eyes met Harry's boldly, and Lucius smiled inwardly. Harry was trapped by his gaze and he could not look away.

_There's that look of sorrow again. What in the nine hells is troubling him? Is there something on my face? What? What? What!_

Then Harry flinched suddenly, as though Lucius's thoughts had hurt him. Then the sable-haired wizard stood up and left the communal tent.

_Merlin – what in the fucking hell is wrong with him? _Lucius's brows knitted into a deep scowl.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Harry breathed shakily. He had not meant to use Legilimency on Lucius – he had not meant to use an opportunity like that. He did not realize that he had been transparent, but unfortunately, Lucius was somewhat aware that he was deeply troubled. _And tell him that I had dated his son, caught his son in the act of sleeping with someone else, and I slept with the father of my unfaithful lover? _Harry shook his head wearily. However, overall, Harry was relieved that he had not slept with Lucius to spite Draco. The thing that had happened between them nine nights ago had been mutual, and Harry had needed the relief badly.

He proceeded to the work tent and immediately started to work on several wands that he had brought with him. After twenty minutes or so, he stopped, and looked at one ebony wand he had nearly destroyed. He set it down on the table, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_Damn it._

It was there, deeply lodged in his heart. He still loved Draco. And he had slept with Lucius, who was Draco's father. Tears stung his eyes and he massaged his temple wearily. He did not want to make the same mistake Snape had made – the time when the Potions Master had used to think that he was the replica of his father.

His stomach tensed and doubtful thoughts attacked his mind. _Did I see Lucius as Lucius, or did I see him as Draco? _He lifted his head, and a drop of tear slid down his cheek, before dropping off from his chin to his hand. _Dear gods. I'd never expected that I'm susceptible to panic attacks._

Harry gathered the wands and wrapped each of them with black silk handkerchiefs. Then he tied them into a bundle with a piece of ribbon. He made the long trip back to his tent and deposited the bundle on top of his trunk. Hysteria seemed to bubble inside him again, and he decided that a talk with Kristopher was in order.

His feet carried him to the tent beside Elmira's and as he hoped, Kristopher was inside. His friend was trying to feed a baby and to keep its twin occupied at the same time.

"Merlin bless you!" Kristopher exclaimed fervently. "Harry, please help me – get one of the toys and give it to Celeste."

Harry grinned, and forgot his real purpose momentarily. He was reaching up for one of the scarlet dragon dolls when three toddlers simultaneously grabbed the hem of his robe, and Harry heard a tearing sound. He froze.

"Carol, Edward and Kevin!" Kristopher said loudly. "Sit down – the three of you!"

The three, two year-olds sat down immediately with their hands still clutching at the hem of his dark maroon robe. Harry did not move at all. Kristopher sighed explosively, then winced when Celeste – the twin sibling of the babe in his arms – pulled at his short hair.

"Uncle Kris says – hum."

The three young children at Harry's feet hummed immediately. Harry blinked – their combination of voices actually made his hair rise.

"Good. Now, Uncle Kris says – put your hands on your head."

Six hands quickly released their hold on Harry's robe to comply with Kristopher's command.

"Good," the wizard nodded. "Now, Harry. Move away and remove your robe."

The three young children had started to rise, but then Celeste looked at Harry in confusion. "Eddie, Kev? Why are you standing? Uncle Kris never said 'Uncle Kris says', and he said Harry – not our names."

"Marvelous! One Wizard and Witches card for Carol!" Kristopher announced and there was a faint pop, and a Card appeared on the girl's lap. She crowed in happiness, while her two playmates wailed and accused Kristopher for cheating.

Harry removed his torn robe from his body and draped it over the back of a chair. He took the stuffed dragon and handed it to Celeste. Then he sat down cross-legged, and produced several glowing stars in front of the children. Edward and Kevin looked at him and then the stars in astonishment.

"What brings you here, Harry?" Kristopher asked quietly.

"Are you free this evening, Kris?" Harry inquired. "Because I feel like I need to talk with someone."

Kristopher studied him calmly. "Why not Lucius? Don't be offended – I'm not going to push you away now that you've told me you need someone to talk with but why not Lucius? I thought the two of you were close."

Harry's face was aflame with embarrassment. "I can't talk with him because … because, my ex? -lover is a close relative of his."

Kristopher's eyebrows flew up, and suspicion became clear in the pair of sapphire-colored eyes. "Right after dinner. We'll talk."

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Lucius finally sat up in his bed, and he felt extremely irritated. He did not understand why he had felt jealous when he had seen Harry walking alongside Kristopher. Both of them had disappeared into the woods after dinner. _It is not as if he is my lover. I don't have the right to curtail his freedom._ Lucius scowled at himself. _Moreover, Kristopher is not gay and unlikely to bugger Harry – they probably had a talk._ Then it made him Lucius feel jealous all over again. _What did he say to Kristopher that he couldn't tell me? I'm sure that there were meanings behind those glances of his._

He raked his fingers through his long hair, and then he winced when they encountered tangled locks. _Ouch._ He glanced at the small clock on the small end table. It looked as though he had spent the entire night tossing, turning, and fretting without getting any sleep. It was just an hour before dawn. Lucius got out of his bed and washed. Several minutes later, he seated himself on a chair to brush his hair. He had gotten dressed before he realized that it was still too early for him to do anything.

_Perhaps I should take a walk._

With that aim in mind, he headed out of his tent, and walked. It was purely coincidence when he saw Harry striding toward him. A surge of hope filled Lucius's heart, and he snorted at himself.

_Why in the hell am I acting the way I am? Damnation! I am a Slytherin, and a bloody _Malfoy.

However, another voice was drowning his mocking self. _His tent is that way, so he can't be heading toward it. Could it be that he wanted to see me?_ He studied the Gryffindor carefully – Harry seemed to be ill at ease.

"Lucius," Harry greeted softly. "I hadn't expected you to be up this early."

"Oh? Should I go back to my tent and let you ambush me in my sleep?" Lucius asked with a weak smile. A faint blush appeared on Harry's cheeks, and he shifted on his feet uneasily. Lucius blinked and took another step closer. "Was that your plan, Harry?" His arms now encircled the other man's waist, and he gazed deeply into Harry's eyes.

Lucius wondered what he and Kristopher had talked about, because Harry moved even closer and kissed him. _Bloody hell_. Lucius lost himself in the kiss, and he fenced enthusiastically with his younger lover. After several minutes, they found that they needed to breathe and pulled themselves apart.

Lucius felt slightly silly – anyone who saw them together would think that they were romantic. His eyes were closed, and his forehead was resting against Harry's. He could feel the scar that still adorned the wizard's brow, and the tip of his sharp nose brushed the bridge of Harry's nose. If only the piece of metal that was part of the wizard's glasses did not get in the way. He moved his head slightly, and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's left cheek.

One of Harry's hands came to rest on his chest, started to move up and down, before it deviated from the vertical path and sought his right nipple. Lucius began to wish that he had worn something lighter, but the morning air had been chilly and he had thought that it was only wise if he had worn something warmer.

"I need to talk to you, Lucius," Harry said in a quiet voice.

Lucius drew back and considered Harry's expression. The raven-haired wizard looked dead serious, and he nodded. "Come with me – I want to show you something."

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Harry walked alongside Lucius, acutely aware of the dark gray robes that brushed against his hand. He gave a sidelong glance at the tall, refined wizard, and studied Lucius's profile. There were no arguments just how like Lucius Draco resembled, except for their hair. Perhaps it was because of Lucius's age that his hair was more silvery than Draco's was.

He sighed and looked at the path ahead of him.

They were walking toward the east. They had left the camp and they were going deeper into the forest. After quite some time, Harry realized that they were going downhill.

"Uhmmm, Lucius? Where are you taking me?" he asked curiously.

"My favorite thinking spot actually," the other wizard replied. He was looking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

Harry did not reply and continued walking. He felt slightly jumpy and nervous. It was not just the prospect of telling Lucius a bit of his personal life, but also because he was slightly uncertain as to how he should view Lucius. The first time he had met Lucius, the wizard had not made the effort to conceal the malice in him. Now, however, it was quite difficult for him to see the two as one person.

The path became narrower and the ground became rockier. After some time, they had to go down a hill. Lucius preceded him, and Harry was more or less forced to pay attention to where he place his foot rather than get lost in his musings. At the bottom of the slope, Lucius held out his hand and Harry took it. Unfortunately, a root of a tree caught Harry's foot, and he lost balance.

A moment later, there was a loud thud, and Lucius groaned in pain. Harry's misstep had sent the two of them to the ground, and Lucius had landed heavily on the earth. Harry's heart pounded violently in his chest. He lifted his face from Lucius's chest and looked at the man under him. He hoped that the wizard who had cushioned his fall was all right.

"Gods, Lucius. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Harry heaved himself up and gasped. He became blind for a second as intense pleasure rushed through his system. When he finally regained his vision, he saw Lucius's steel-gray eyes watching him with an intensity that was almost frightening.

Lucius's arms that had wrapped about him protectively were now slowly sliding down to his hips. Harry's breath hitched as he felt the man's fingers tightening on them. Lucius arched his body and Harry trembled violently. A low moan escaped his lips when Lucius repeated the action and Harry undulated back against his lover.

"Harry…" Lucius whispered and frantically brought him down for a quick kiss.

It was not enough for Harry. In the back of his mind, he was fantasizing that he was ripping off Lucius's clothes and tasting his lover every where. His stomach tensed, and he groaned loudly. Lucius was touching him and Harry had wanted nothing more but to climax.

_No … not now. I have to tell him first._ Harry pulled himself up abruptly. He crawled away from Lucius and sat near the wizard's feet. Lucius rose from his position, and glared.

"Let's go to that place that you wanted to show me first. I need to talk to you. Anything else has to wait." Harry hoped Lucius could hear the urgency in his voice. After a moment, the older wizard sighed and slowly stood up. Then Lucius extended his hand to him, and Harry took it.

Lucius gave him a quick embrace, and Harry felt somewhat bewildered by it. The area about them grew lighter and Lucius peered at something above him. "Come." They came upon a flat glade, and Lucius took his hand, and started to lead him toward a tree. Then he sat down, and tugged at Harry to do the same.

Harry looked curiously about the small clearing and then at Lucius. There was nothing remarkable about the area except that it was pretty with the morning mist swirling close to the ground. Lucius wore a satisfied smile and it prompted Harry to study the surroundings again. After five minutes or so, Harry came to the realization that they were in a 'bowl'. Hills of trees – short and tall – encompassed them.

"A remarkable thing happens each morning when the sun peeks through those trees," Lucius said softly. The older wizard turned his head slightly and Harry met his gaze. "We have at least thirty minutes before it happens. So, what is it, Harry?"

Harry was having a bit of difficulty to breathe. Lucius was distracting him by caressing the side of his face and tucking one forelock behind his ear. The aquiline-faced Slytherin smiled crookedly, as though he knew just how his touch was affecting him. Harry's malachite-green eyes flickered over to watch the clump of trees before him.

"The reason I came here was because I needed some place to think about things," Harry began. "Huh … maybe a place where I can hide is more appropriate." Without thinking, he rested his head against Lucius's shoulder. The older wizard then shifted a little, and his left arm snaked around Harry's waist in the process. Harry sighed in approval and settled more comfortably against Lucius.

"I came here about three weeks ago, right after I saw my boyfriend fucking someone else, in a place that's supposed to be exclusive, just for the two of us. I think it was purely rotten luck that I had decided to go to the lodge to brood."

"You could be paranoid. Someone could have taken the Polyjuice Potion to look like your boyfriend," Lucius commented helpfully.

"You think I had not thought of that?" Harry said, a little sharply than he intended. "Elm and Kris said the same thing. However, only I, my boyfriend – or ex-boyfriend – and Dumbledore know about the lodge. Snape doesn't know about it – well, until my ex brought him there, I guess."

"Severus?"

"Yes. Se-Snape. I packed my things and left my ex's house and I raised my wand arm by the road. I didn't go back to my own house since I didn't want to deal with the situation in case my ex looks me up. So, here I am."

"I see." There was a thoughtful pause. "But I really don't see what is so earth-shattering. Well, maybe you had a right to be shocked, since your boyfriend had slept with someone who had been your lover once upon a time."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know. I thought I was doing fine … until you showed up."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lucius asked threateningly.

Harry was silent for a long time, still uncertain how he should say it. "My ex – not Snape – looks a little like you." The quietness that had descended after that was so deep that Harry could hear his heart beating. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. Then he continued to talk. "Don't get me wrong, Lucius. I do find you attractive. I admit that now. I just don't know how much of it is because of you." Harry looked up at Lucius. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes. I think I do." Lucius's tone was hard.

There, it was out. Not the entire truth certainly, but he had more or less informed Lucius the important points.

"I don't feel guilty at all about our first time together, but … I just don't want to hurt you by making you feel as though I'm treating you like a replacement," Harry told him.

Lucius snorted, and Harry frowned slightly.

"You may think it's funny, but it's just who I am. I can't help but be considerate for a person's heart." Then he could not think of anything else to say, so he merely looked in front of him. He watched as the sky turned from midnight blue to pinkish orange.

The sun slowly crept up and the sky grew brighter, until Harry finally saw the golden disc from his vantage point. It was at that moment when the remarkable thing happened.

It was gradual at first, but as the sun rose higher and its rays grew stronger, the reddish-orange light that reflected off the leaves, trunks, and the grass, made the entire hill look as though it had caught on fire. Red gold fire.

Transfixed by the resplendent sight, he put all his efforts to remember every detail. Soon, the fiery quality of the forest faded, and it was filled with weak, gold sunshine instead. Harry sighed at the loss, and instinctively pressed closer to the warm shoulder.

"Do you intend to go back to him?" Lucius asked quietly. The wizard's voice jolted Harry out of his reverie.

"No. I don't think I could," Harry replied. "Why?"

Instead of replying, Lucius cupped his chin, and gently kissed his lips. "Be mine, Harry," Lucius whispered.

Harry stared at Lucius for a very long time. Then he himself raised his hand, and his fingers danced lightly along the curve of Malfoy's jaw. "I don't want to make the same mistake thrice, Lucius. I think, this time, I want a relationship that starts off with something other than sex."

Lucius kissed him again, and it made something inside him flutter. Harry was uncertain whether it felt nice, or if it made him more nervous than he was an hour ago.

"Why are you afraid, Harry?"

"No, Lucius, I'm not afraid – just cautious."

"So what if the start of our relationship begins with sex? Who is to say that it will not be strengthened by something more in the future?"

Harry shook his head tiredly, and Lucius leaned in again and gave him another polite peck on the mouth. Those kisses were slowly eroding Harry's sense of determination.

"Harry, I want you," the wizard murmured against his lips.

"Let's say we're in a relationship. How far are you willing to go, Lucius?"

"Very, very far," Lucius answered very softly. "I can afford to indulge myself in a long-term relationship."

"This is extremely tempting, Lucius," Harry told the other wizard with a slightly sanguine expression. "But are we even compatible to consider this?"

"Well, aren't you willing to take the chance to see if we can make the relationship work?"

"Don't make it into a challenge, Lucius. That's going to get me into trouble. And I hate to remind you that you look a little like my ex-boyfriend. I want to be sure of my attraction to you first."

Lucius did not reply to that statement. He pulled away from Harry instead, and _crawled_ around. Harry stared at him in bewilderment. Lucius then forced him to uncross his legs, and then the older man settled into the space between, with his back against Harry's chest.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Harry inquired, and licked his lips nervously. The other wizard did not bother to enlighten him. Lucius wriggled closer until Harry's half-hard erection pressed against the cleft of Lucius's bottom. That provoked a strangled groan from the emerald-eyed wizard. "Lucius…"

Harry wrapped his hands around Lucius's waist but for some reason, his limbs did not stay too long in that position. His fingers automatically undid the clasp at Lucius's throat and the gray cloak fell from the broad shoulders. Lucius wore a shirt of lighter gray and Harry slowly worked to unbutton it.

In all that time, Lucius continued to rock against him, and he had to make himself focus on something beyond his lust. He slowly tugged at the gray shirt, and they came off from the waistband. Harry brushed the fair chest tentatively, and felt every part of it carefully. His fingers slid under the collar and pulled the shirt off.

Harry leaned back and admired Lucius's long silver hair and lightly tanned skin. One hand came up to gather the long mane and Harry brushed his lips against the newly exposed skin. His tongue darted out to taste his lover, and Lucius's body shivered in response. Minutes passed as the two wizards took their time undressing each other.

It did not occur to Harry that he should feel shy about being naked in the open. It just felt natural and he watched as Lucius conjure a huge, soft blanket right under them. Then Lucius pushed him down gently onto the soft covering.

They shared a long, fevered kiss, with every inch of their bodies covered by the other. Harry felt warm and light-headed, but more importantly, he felt loved, although all Lucius did was to plant kisses all over his face. Even with his eyes closed, he could imagine how Lucius looked like as his lover lavished a great deal of attention to him.

Suddenly, the body weighing him down and keeping him warm was gone. However, before Harry could open his eyes, or say something in protest, he felt long and silky strands of hair on his stomach. He tensed, since he felt both ticklish and anticipatory. He groaned loudly when warm breath blew over him, and he trembled violently. His stomach muscles tensed and it fought against the strong hands pinning him down. Harry cried out when something hot, wet and teasing enveloped him.

He desperately wanted to run – it felt so good that it hurt – but he doubted he could get his legs or his limbs to work. Lucius teased him, tortured him, and taunted him.

"Stop…" Harry moaned, rolling his head back against the blanket-covered ground. "Please…" His body screamed in protest when Lucius's mouth left him, while his mind and heart yelled triumphantly in relief. However, it seemed that his lover was not done in making him suffer.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt Lucius moving, and his eyes flared in surprise when Lucius started to straddle him.

"Lucius! What are you doing?" Harry choked, and he gripped the blanket under him in alarm.

Lucius's eyes were shut and his face had a blissful look to it. "I think it's time that you remember someone other than your adulterous ex-boyfriends," his lover purred, and slowly made his descent.

"I don't mean that! Are you mad? You'll hurt yourself!"

"You're not going to hurt me."

"But –"

"Why are we talking instead of panting?"

"But – uhn!" Then… "Slowly, Lucius. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

After a while though, it did not matter to either of them as they raced to reach the peak.

Harry panted, and felt thoroughly exhausted. Lucius remained sitting on top of him, and he looked as though he was going to remain there no matter what. Harry's eyes crossed a little when the muscles clenched about him. He sat up and determinedly pulled himself away. Lucius scowled, but did not argue when Harry gathered him in his arms and kissed him.

"That was … exhilarating," Harry said, and a faint blush crept over his cheeks. "I hope you don't mind if I say this, Lucius, but I can't seem to accept that you're … devilish."

Lucius arched his eyebrow elegantly. "Maybe we should do it again so the fact sinks into your mind quicker."

"Lucius, you aren't that young."

"So? You are the one who has to get it up. I can take my sweet time to do so."

"Hmmmm." Harry buried his face into Lucius's slightly damp chest, and grinned.

Then Lucius swore as Harry pushed him down against the blanket and penetrated him. "Bloody, showy, Gryffindor."

Harry drew away slightly so Lucius could see his eyes and the feral smile that played on his lips.

"What? Is that all you're capable of?" Lucius asked him tauntingly, but his fingers dug into Harry's shoulders painfully.

"Lucius," Harry said warningly.

"Uhmmm … that's better. Yes, Harry – harder."

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

**To be continued in Chapter Three**

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**


	3. Acts of Affections

I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I'm just busy moving my LJ stuff to a new account that I haven't had enough time to write anything.

**Fic Title: **When Love Grows With Time  
**Chapter Title: **Acts of Affection  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Full Summary: **See Chapter One.  
**Chapter Summary: **Lucius has asked Harry to share his tent after he has concluded that he is intent to have a relationship. Will the acts of affection between the two wizards help them with their future?  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Slash. HP/LM. Post-OotP (no HBP info included ... unlikely). OOC. Slightly AU (because of The Gold Forest). Un-betaed. Mild angst, lime, fluff.  
**Notes: **Please, if you can't stomach the pairing where Harry is 28 and Lucius is 54, or that they will make love, please read something else that is milder and to your taste. Thank you.

**- When Love Grows With Time -  
**by Firesword

**Chapter Three: Acts of Affections**

**15th September 2008**

It was three nights later when Lucius had asked Harry the most obvious question. Both of them were snuggling under the thick coverlet of Lucius's large and comfortable bed after Harry had made love to silver-haired wizard. The younger of the two men was busy licking and biting Lucius's collarbone to notice the thoughtful expression on the fair wizard's face.

Harry felt Lucius's hand stroking his back, and then he shied away when his lover raked a finger along his side. Harry suppressed a sigh – he wished Lucius had not found out that he was ticklish. He stopped and lifted his head.

"I'm glad to have finally gained your attention," Lucius said drily.

Harry looked at him innocently. "Oh? I didn't know that I had strayed." Lucius gave him a hard stare and he sighed. He clambered on top of his lover and looked into the timeless grey eyes. "Yes, dear?"

"Dear?"

"You don't like it? What about 'honey'?"

Lucius looked mildly disgusted. "What's wrong with calling me by my given name?"

"I was just teasing, Lucius. So, you wanted to tell me something?" Harry could not resist burying his fingers into his lover's long hair. He also wanted to lick the pointed and sharp chin badly but managed to control himself, barely.

"Well, don't you think it is more convenient if we share this tent?" Lucius asked casually.

Harry smiled crookedly. "Yes, it is convenient, but why do you want me here?" Lucius spanked him, and he yowled sharply.

"I thought the reason was obvious," Lucius said, his eyes narrowing in seriousness. "I don't know all that much about you and this is perhaps the best time to start. I don't think it's fair to you if I continue to think that you're nothing but a brat. And I don't want to wait until I'm seventy to know that you have some incredible fetish I really should know about."

"Hmmmm." Harry rolled his eyes upwards. He was still massaging the spot where Lucius had whacked him earlier. "Are you sure you want to be the subject of gossip for the next few weeks? Elmira is already suspicious, and she is always giving me this odd look every time I meet her."

"And what do I care about gossip?" Lucius smacked him on the bottom almost absently.

"Merlin! Lucius! What in the bloody hell are you trying to do?"

"Trying to stimulate a reaction from you," his lover replied with a straight face, whose fingers were tracing designs on Harry's smarting bottom. Oddly enough, it felt soothing to the younger man.

"And they say wizards my age are horny as rutting stags," Harry muttered. He earned himself another painful but arousing whack. Lucius finally got the reaction he wanted, and Harry lunged forward to bite at his lover's throat.

When Harry moved his belongings into Lucius's tent the very next morning, those who were close to them started to talk, much to the Harry's horror. Then to his greater surprise and embarrassment, a couple of his neighbors teamed up together and sang a song about the two of them at a moment when the communal tent was crowded. When he looked at Lucius, his lover wore a very calm expression, and even applauded when the impromptu singers stepped off the stage.

"I don't believe this," Harry muttered and rubbed at his temples. Lucius merely smiled in response.

When Harry had felt that all the teasing glances and bawdy jokes were getting on to him, he had quickly left the tent to go out for a walk, alone. At first, he did not really know where to go, but for some reason, he was compelled to go to the pearly-white park bench.

He walked under the archway made of tree trunks and stopped in his tracks. It sounded far away, and yet Harry could hear the joyful notes of a wind instrument from where he stood. He took a step forward, slowly, and then another, and another. Soon, he finally found a rhythm, and he walked toward the source of the music in total silence.

Harry remained in the shadows of the trees, and watched Kristopher. The blue-eyed wizard sat on the table with his feet planted on the bench and played the flute like nothing else mattered in the world.

The last notes of Kristopher's song faded into the forest and the wizard looked up at the sky. It was then that Harry had chosen to come out into the open. It did not take long for his friend to notice him. Kristopher's eyes flared and then he grinned.

"How long have you been watching me, Harry?"

"Only for a few minutes," Harry replied and seated himself on the bench.

"So … why are you here?" Kristopher looked down at him, and smiled slyly. He did not have to ask why Harry was not with Lucius.

"They were teasing us, and I hate to suspect that Lucius was feeling a little smug with himself."

Kristopher chuckled. "Do you intend to keep the secret from him forever?" The question was rather sudden, but Harry was not surprised, as he had somehow expected it.

Harry leaned back against the bench and sighed. "No. I'll tell him, when the time is right. Hopefully _before_ he finds out the truth himself."

"That's good. " Kristopher paused. "I don't mean to pry, but don't you find it disconcerting when the two of you are together?"

Harry glanced at his friend and smiled weakly. "I'm glad that Lucius is not anything like Draco, now that I know him in a more intimate manner."

"Don't get too graphic."

Harry laughed heartily. "They're different," he told Kristopher after several minutes of silence. "It really helps that Draco couldn't emulate Lucius's finer qualities, no matter how much he had tried in the past. Lucius is much more patient and calmer in a way."

"So, do you like him? For who he is and not because of the similarities that you can find in his son?" Kristopher questioned Harry gravely.

Harry's eyes seemed to turn into themselves, and it gave him a dreamy expression. "It is absurd listening to myself say this, but he makes me feel appreciated. Perhaps it's because he never argues when he gets to be the bottom."

"Harry, I don't think I want to know what happens when two men get into mischief," Kristopher interjected quickly with a slightly pained expression.

"That's enough about me," Harry agreed. "How about you and Elmira?" He turned the tables onto his auburn-haired friend. "I saw the two of you dancing that night." He tilted his head to one side and considered Kristopher's expression. Harry had a distinct feeling that Kristopher was embarrassed about something. "Well? Aren't you going to make any moves?"

"Well, I _did_ ask her to dance."

"Pulling her up and making her dance right away does not count, Kris." Harry suppressed the urge to chortle.

"I'm getting too old for this," Kristopher grumbled.

"Just tell me one thing: are you older than Lucius? No? Then why are you getting cold feet? It's not like she's going to refuse you."

"It's just that – " Kristopher did not finish his statement and Harry watched in amusement as the wizard's shoulders drooped in defeat.

"Ask her out, Kris. She's waiting for you. Don't wait for _years_ before you are willing to admit that you love each other. My best friends learnt it the hard way."

"I thought you were the one who was in need of advice."

"Unfortunately, that was before I got to know you. Now, we're friends though, and I guess friends can share their opinions without fear of getting turned into a toad."

"Huh. I think it is high time you go back to Lucius, before he starts searching for you."

"You're not afraid of him, are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"When someone is in love – or when they feel strongly about a person, they're liable to do strange things, Harry. I have not dealt with a Lucius Malfoy who is overwhelmed by jealousy before and I don't intend to find out."

"But you're straight!" Harry objected.

"It does not matter if I'm straight, gay or bisexual." Kristopher smiled. "If he's serious about you, he'll feel jealous over the amount of time you spend with your friends. So, before he goes into a sulk, why don't you go back to him? Dress up for bed or something."

"I can't believe that you're suggesting that _I _should seduce Lucius to bed."

"I did _not_ say that."

"You were _hinting_ it. Why don't _you_ seduce Elmira to bed? It might be the easiest solution for you."

"Then I'd rather do it the hard way."

"Don't make the same mistake that my friends made, Kris. Just don't get Elmira pregnant before the two of you are properly tied up."

_"What?_

Harry rose to his feet, grinned broadly at Kristopher, and walked away. Already, his enthusiastic self was trying to persuade him that seducing Lucius tonight was a good idea. He went back to the communal hall, but to his disappointment, Lucius was not there. He asked Matt, the rug-weaver, and the latter told him that Lucius had already left.

_Oops. Is he searching for me?_ Harry winced at the thought of an angry Lucius. _Merlin – but will he ever use a Killing Curse on me?_ He shook his head. He was not going to let his unpleasant memories of Lucius impede his willingness to try to love the silver-haired wizard. He did not realize that he had stopped walking the moment he had thought that.

_Lucius did try to kill me when I was twelve. Lucius may have reformed, but he had been a Death Eater for much longer than he had been a free wizard._

He sighed and headed for their tent. He touched the tent flap lightly and it rolled up to reveal the entrance. His emerald eyes were fixed on a figure who was slowly undressing.

Lucius shrugged his robes off his shoulders and hung them on a hanger. The wizard stopped moving and proceeded to peel off the blue knee-length tunic that he was wearing. Harry unconsciously licked his lips and continued to study his lover.

Although Lucius's body was far from perfect, it was not neglected either. Harry was especially fond of Lucius's broad shoulders. He could not explain why but he always had this funny feeling in his stomach whenever he was studying the fair back. He blushed; he was getting an erection by just looking at Lucius. He tried to hide his evident arousal by pulling his robes close together.

He turned his attention back to Lucius, who was pulling at the piece of silver ribbon used to keep his long hair out of his face. Long silver hair cascaded down his lover's back when it was freed of the ribbon. Lucius's hair was another thing that Harry loved, although it was coarser and thicker than Draco's. The sensation he felt as he ran his fingers through the thick, silvery white mane was indescribable, because each time he did that to Lucius, his lover's grey eyes blazed, and Harry just loved how _that_ made him feel.

The older wizard was just about to reach for his sleeping robe when the slight rustling of Harry's robes caused him to freeze. Lucius turned his head slowly. Surprise, and something else, flickered in Lucius's eyes.

Harry advanced toward his lover, and Lucius took a step back. Within the next few steps, Harry had managed to corner his lover, and then, Lucius was sandwiched by him and the dark brown dresser. He raised his arm, and his forefinger traced the lock of hair that had fallen over Lucius's left eye. Then he tucked it behind the ear gently.

Harry inched closer and his fingers splayed over Lucius's chest. Gently, he stroked his partner's upper body and rubbed the rosy nipples occasionally. He definitely had a thing for Lucius's chest. Desire filled him and he leaned in to kiss Lucius. He let it remain brief however, and moved his mouth over to his lover's sharp chin. The older wizard let out a low moan when Harry kissed his throat.

"Harry…" Lucius whispered his name.

Warm hands gripped strongly on Harry's shoulders, and the emerald-eyed wizard suppressed a grin. He traveled lower still, and latched on one rosy bud, while his hand moved to cup Lucius's rising manhood. Harry had no idea how much time he had spent on Lucius, but he suddenly realized that his lover's knees were about to give way.

Harry straightened and eased one of Lucius's hands from his shoulders, and guided his lover to the bed. During that time, Lucius worked quickly to get his robes off. Harry did not miss the grimace that had flickered on his face upon seeing the dark blue T-shirt underneath. Harry kept his amusement to himself; he was not really in the mood to debate over the advantages of Muggle clothing over sorcerer robes. He stood still for a moment so that Lucius could remove his slacks, and smiled when he saw his lover staring at him.

He playfully pushed Lucius onto the large bed and resumed his previous task, which had been interrupted when their legs had decided they could not bear with the strain. As he moved lower, he pulled at Lucius's trousers and tossed it over his shoulder rather absently.

Harry gulped and glanced briefly at Lucius. He had never tried what he was about to do, to Draco or anyone else for that matter, and he was somewhat afraid that his new lover would find it repulsive.

_There's only one thing for me to do, and that is to do it, and hope that Lucius will like it, _Harry thought to himself. He bypassed his lover's swollen member, and fixed his eyes on _that_ spot.

"Harry?" Lucius called, his voice sounding strained and dubious. Harry gave him a reassuring smile and gave that area an experimental lick.

"May I?" Harry's voice was a mere whisper. Lucius did not reply however, but his body did not give any indication that he did not want Harry to proceed. Harry kept his eyes fixed on Lucius's face and licked it again, this time with more pressure.

Fortunately, for the two of them, they seemed to enjoy the activity tremendously. Harry could not seem to be able to think beyond his lust; all that had mattered to him was that he could hear Lucius's pleas for more. In a hazy state, he stood, grabbed the jar of lubricant from the bedside table and returned to his lover. However, what he did with the lubricant was something that Lucius had not expected.

"Harry … I want you…" Lucius moaned, his hips twitching as Harry's fingers explored inside him. Harry decided to ignore him, and used his mouth to pleasure his lover further.

"Please…" Lucius groaned again.

About ten minutes later, Harry dimly registered that Lucius was panting sharply, and he was bucking, driving himself deeper into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away, and his fingers followed but at a more cautious pace. Lucius stared piercingly at him, and he gasped loudly when his lover's fingers wrapped about himself and tugged him forward. Lucius guided him and he penetrated deeply into his lover's body.

"Harry."

Harry would thrust into Lucius each time his name was called. After a while, he could not hear his lover's voice but he could feel the body beneath him wanting more. He shuddered and claimed his lover's lips, and their cries as they climaxed were lost in their mouths.

He panted and carefully lowered his body on top of Lucius. He buried his face against the side of his lover's pale neck, and breathed deeply. When he felt rested, he raised himself and kissed Lucius on the lips.

-oOoOOxOOoOo-

"Did you enjoy it?" Harry murmured, his expression soft and gentle as he gazed into Lucius's eyes.

"Yes, I did." Lucius smiled crookedly. "Your ex-lovers are idiots for cheating on you. I really can't understand why they prefer each other, not when your sexual skills are superb."

It took him several seconds to realize that he had said something he should not have. Harry remained silent, and carefully rolled over to the right side of Lucius. He cursed himself silently.

"They have never given me the opportunity to dominate them, Lucius. I think that may be why they had thought there there's nothing special about me," Harry said quietly. His eyes – without their glasses – stared up at the roof of the tent unblinkingly.

It was then that Lucius told himself not to ever mention their past love-lives when they were in bed together. He was relieved when Harry turned to face him and wriggled closer. Lucius snaked his arm under Harry's head, and his young lover snuggled against him.

"I'm sorry," Lucius whispered, and planted a light kiss on the tousled hair.

Harry raised his right arm and rested it lightly on Lucius's hip. "It's all right."

Lucius watched as the younger wizard closed his eyes and listened carefully to the Gryffindor's breathing. After some time, Harry's breathing deepened. He was asleep. Lucius caressed one side of Harry's face gently.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Lucius murmured and closed his eyes.

He was awakened by something hot and hard several hours later. He yawned and blinked several times to inspect what was poking him. He blinked again, and felt his lips twitching in amusement.

_Maybe I shall take an Invigorating Potion one of these days and surprise him. _Lucius mused. He looked down at his lover's face and his heart throbbed. He loved to study Harry while his young lover was asleep. Something ironic struck him. _So, he is not accustomed being the dominant one. I should have realized that earlier, considering that he is the one who is snuggling up to me._

He kissed Harry's forehead._ Oh hell. Why should it matter? I like the arrangement. Now, if only I can get him to do that to me again._

-oOoOOxOOoOo-

"Don't move."

Harry forced himself to remain still on the stool, and Lucius proceeded to trim his hair.

"Can't we do this later at night?"

"No. Every single time I see you bend over that table, my fingers itch. How do you see with these long bangs anyway?"

"Hmmmm." Harry then kept quiet and waited for Lucius to finish.

"There. This will do, for now. I will trim the hair at the back later." Lucius came around and kissed him deeply. "Have you considered growing your hair, Harry?"

Harry donned his robes before replying his lover's question. "Not really. Why?"

"Your hair is rather thick at the back, and if I trim it short, it will only make your hand stand up, like a porcupine," Lucius said as he wore his own robes.

"Oh."

Right after a quick breakfast in the communal tent, Harry and Lucius headed for their work tent. To the younger wizard's surprise and puzzlement, Jacob and Matt were sitting outside weaving their rugs with serene expressions. Harry looked at them curiously, and Lucius pulled him back gently.

Harry gazed up at the older wizard inquiringly, and Lucius responded with a slight shake of his head. Then Lucius conjured a bench, positioned it so it was out of direct sunlight, and motioned Harry to sit. Harry seated himself and Lucius soon followed.

"What's up?" Harry asked, placing one hand on Lucius's thigh to capture his attention. Then he was startled out of his skin when he heard Darren speak in a thunderous voice. The lecture was quickly followed by a multitude of curses. After that, all four wizards sitting outside the tent could hear the exchange of spells and curses. Then, a period of silence descended, only for about five minutes. Darren was yelling again, and then a wizard had come bursting out of the tent.

"If you dare come in here again before the table is due, I'll hex your balls off! Puny arse –"

Harry tried vainly to suppress his chuckles, but Jacob and Matt were not so tactful. Their snickers were painfully loud in Harry's opinion. The wizard who had just exited from the work tent was walking very stiffly, as though there was something stuck in his crack.

"It seems to me that someone had a problem telling Darren what was really desired," Lucius remarked. Harry saw that his lover's lips were twitching violently. Then Lucius's shoulders shook, and the wizard finally chuckled.

"Lucius, do you want me to make love to you so hard you can barely walk the next day?" Harry muttered under his breath. "No? Then stop sniggering." Harry looked again at the wizard walking away from them. "Is that a customer or a middle-man?"

"Middle-man more like," Jacob said. "Customers who come in person usually don't have any problems getting what they want, because they know what they want. It's usually those who speak for someone else that give problems to Darren. I understand that the message or errand could always get misinterpreted."

"So, it's not like the customer is dissatisfied with my work, right?" Harry asked dubiously. Lucius patted his shoulder comfortingly, and Harry found it strange that it was he who had reassured him.

"I guess it's safe for us to go in now," Lucius said and he rose to his feet.

Darren was grumbling under his breath when Harry entered the work area. Harry looked around, but nothing seemed to be damaged during the old wizard's outburst. Lucius and the others went to their own spots. Harry was left to stand on one side and watched as Darren paced the length of the workroom.

"Darren, what is the matter?" Harry asked finally. The wizard appeared not to have heard him. "Darren?"

"What?" the wizard snapped, and Harry winced inwardly.

"Darren, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong with the table?"

"No, you did nothing wrong," Darren grouched, and sat down on a high stool. "The idiot wanted those diagrams you had engraved filled with gold."

"What? Why didn't he say so earlier? I could have done it when I started."

Darren stared at him open-mouthed. "What?"

Harry fidgeted and felt slightly flustered. "It's nothing special really," he said quickly. "It's just something I picked up when I started making wands."

"Does that mean you can produce gold from your wand?" Lucius asked. Harry looked beyond Darren. His silvery-haired lover was carving a very long staff.

"Hmmmm … unfortunately no. I still have to use the real metal, or in this case, gold. So," Harry turned his attention back to Darren, "did the wizard who had walked out earlier leave any gold in here?"

"It's inside that brown pouch. Winston – the idiot – told me that there's enough to gild a life-size Hippogriff so I don't think you will run out of it."

Harry nodded. He checked that his cuffs were properly fastened before he turned to the magnificent brown table. "So, when is it due?" he asked as he drew his wand out of his pocket. He heard Darren give an explosive sigh.

"That's the bad news, Harry, lad. We need to get the it done by next Wednesday," the old wizard replied and sighed again.

"Next Wednesday?" Harry exclaimed, looking slightly alarmed. "Merlin's beard!"

"I know how you feel, lad. Come on; let's get started. I'll deal with the large designs on the center and you work on the borders on this side." Darren moved towards the brown pouch, untied it and lifted a small gold bar out from the small sack. He tossed it to Harry, who caught it deftly with his left hand.

"Will it disturb you if I watch?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"No. I probably will not notice it anyway," Harry answered and grinned widely.

"You can watch your partner using his skills, Lucius, but you'll be in trouble if I catch you staring at him inappropriately," Darren interjected.

Harry's cheeks reddened at the threat made by the stocky wizard and glanced quickly at Lucius. His lover's eyes were gleaming intensely and he knew with a great certainty that Lucius was going to ignore Darren's warning. Lucius's response confirmed that his hunch was correct.

"I doubt you will catch me staring at Harry, Dar. Besides, these are my eyes so I can bloody well gawk at my lover whenever I want."

Harry groaned and blushed even harder when Lucius cast him a sly look. He looked helplessly at Darren, who merely swore at Lucius.

"Ignore his innuendo. Let's get to work, lad," Darren instructed and Harry nodded.

-oOoOOxOOoOo-

Lucius placed the long oak staff on his workbench and leaned back to watch Harry and the other master at work. His lover conjured a cushion and positioned it carelessly with a booted foot. Then Harry knelt on it and picked up the gold bar he had left on the table with his right hand.

Lucius cocked his head to one side and studied Harry's stance carefully. He wished he could see his lover's profile but he did not want to be a distraction, so he remained where he was. Harry had raised his wand arm, and his gleaming wand was resting gently on one corner of the gold bar. If Lucius had not been observing Harry as closely as he was at the moment, he would not have believed it when the solid element started to liquefy. The liquefied form hovered in the air and then it slowly seeped into Harry's wand.

Lucius's lips parted, to say to his raven-haired lover that it _should_ be impossible for a wand to absorb _things_, but his voice would not work. His pair of pale eyebrows creased into a slight frown, and he eased back into his chair. He was toying with a lock of his hair when he noticed that Darren was not working, but he was staring at Harry with a slightly stunned expression. It made Lucius feel a little less uncertain of himself and he let out a soft sigh of relief. His pair of stormy grey eyes returned to watch Harry, who cautiously started to trace the tip of his wand on the thin lines of patterns.

Lucius's skin prickled suddenly, and he looked around the tent curiously. The air around him was alive with something, and after a moment, he realized that he recognized it. It was magic, and it was coming from the wizard kneeling before the table. Lucius closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Harry's magic surrounded him and caressed his face. Then he felt it; someone was looking at him and he had the impression that the person was smiling at him. Curious, he opened his eyes, and met Harry's brilliant emerald ones. A faint smile hovered on the younger wizard's lips, and Harry winked at him.

_What in the hell?_ Lucius was startled and then he had to bite back an oath at the odd pressure on his throat. It moved down to his chest a second later and lingered there. He looked at Harry, whose eyes now bore a mischievous glint. _Merlin, help me._

His lover returned to work on the table, and Lucius was able to breathe freely as the pressure eased off his body. His long fingers reached out for the staff on the table and resumed to etch a spiral on its entire length. Lucius occasionally glanced up to watch Harry, and upon his fifth time in doing so, he witnessed Harry absently toss his black outer robe over his shoulder. The piece of clothing landed a few feet away from Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy suppressed a grimace but he could not restrain the sigh that escaped from his lips as his eyes raked over the black Muggle shirt hugging his lover's torso. _He really has to learn not to wear those Muggle clothing with his sorcerers' robes, _he thought resolutely. He pointed his wand at the discarded item and summoned it in silence. His fingers brushed the fabric tenderly, and he grimaced. There were times he wished that he was the Death Eater he had been twenty years ago – it was somewhat peculiar to him that he was experiencing emotions that were centered around love. An emotion supposedly to be incomprehensible to Malfoys. Lucius was still in disbelief that of all people, that particular emotion was sparked by the one person who had defeated the Dark Lord. Someone whom he had used to hate and whom had been his enemy. Someone whom he had tried to kill sixteen years ago.

_Is my change really profound? _Lucius wondered. It was not as though he was drifting aimlessly since the Dark Lord's demise, but he was aware that after his days in Azkaban and then his stay in the Gold Forest to recuperate from the experience, had dulled his hunger for power and supremacy.

_Maybe I did not want the power for myself all along, _he mused. Of course, had he been given the chance to influence the Ministry, Voldemort might have lived and succeeded to enforce his tyranny over the Wizarding World. Lucius shook his head slightly. _Those things are in the past, and I am no longer a Death Eater. I have no use of my previous life in my present._

A thought flashed in his mind and Lucius jerked his head up abruptly to stare at Harry. Since the day they were together, his lover had not mentioned or commented on the Dark Mark that still marred his left arm, although it was barely noticeable.

_Does he hate me? _Lucius gazed on Harry's slim figure while he pondered on the possibility. Then he shrugged slightly, and reined his attention to the staff in his hand.

Four hours later, Lucius slowly rotated his neck, and carefully set the staff on his table. Harry and Darren too, were doing some stretching.

"I think this is enough for today, lad," Darren said to Harry, and gave a satisfied nod. Then the old wizard turned and gave Lucius a sly look. "If you don't mind, Lucius, but I'd like Harry to be in early tomorrow."

Lucius scowled while Harry fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm off for a bath," Darren announced and left the tent.

"Darren! Where do I keep the leftover bars?" Harry shouted.

"Wherever you feel is safe!" the old wizard yelled in reply.

Lucius stood and pulled a long black-and-purple silk fabric from his pocket and then quickly wrapped it around his long staff. When he looked up, he found Harry looking worried.

"Do not fret, Harry. Go to Matt, and ask him if there's a locker you can use," he advised. He tidied up his workbench and finally reached out for Harry's robe. His lover had gone to Matt with the sack of gold, and upon a quick glance, Lucius saw that the weaver was directing Harry where he could keep the bag.

Lucius headed to the lounge area, seated himself on a huge black ottoman, and waited for Harry to finish. He sat idly with the long staff and Harry's robe on his lap, and draped one arm over them to ensure they would not fall from his grasp. He used his free hand to smooth his long hair back and wished he had braided or tied it.

Harry appeared several minutes later and Lucius gestured at him. His dark-haired lover approached him with his eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes?"

"You look sloppy, Harry. Please tuck your shirt in properly," Lucius began. "Do you want others to think that I've accosted you while we're in this tent?" He hid a smile upon witnessing the blush on Harry's cheeks.

"All right, Lucius," Harry said quickly, his voice strained. "And I think I ought to wear that robe," Lucius's lover mumbled.

The older wizard raised his eyebrows, then slid his eyes slide down to Harry's lower region, and it amused him to find a slight bulge beneath the black shirt and slacks. Lucius tilted his head to one side and studied the Gryffindor shamelessly.

"I think I'll keep the robe since you happily tossed it my way hours ago," Lucius said teasingly.

"Lucius!" Harry groaned, his face aflame with profound embarrassment.

Lucius laughed. "Come here, Gryffindor," he purred. He set his staff and the clothing aside, and extended his right hand to Harry.

"But Lucius, you don't want me to look as though we have been doing something naughty, right?" Harry said quietly as he took Lucius's hand.

"Who says we're going to do anything mischievous?" Lucius inquired softly once Harry was seated on his lap comfortably. He stroked Harry's chin with one finger and stared seriously into the deep, emerald eyes.

They gazed at each other for several seconds. It was Harry who had initiated the contact; he had leaned forward and Lucius had closed his eyes as warm lips brushed tantalizingly on his own. His pulse quickened as he tasted Harry, and craned his neck slightly so that his lover could kiss him more deeply.

Lucius could almost forget that he was in a public place – the way that Harry was kissing him was enough to make him forget his own name. When they parted, he found it difficult to focus his eyes. Lucius wondered if he looked as dreamy as he felt.

"Can I make myself presentable now?" Harry asked huskily.

Lucius shook his head slightly to clear his mind, and slid his hands down Harry's sides. He was somewhat surprised to feel bare and hot flesh instead of clothing. His vision cleared, and his lover looked beautiful and charming. Harry's thick black hair was messed up, his glasses were slightly askew, his lips were red and glistening, and his black shirt was even more rumpled than before.

Lucius must have slipped his hands under the shirt earlier. He licked his lips as his eyes raked over the exposed abdomen hungrily.

"Lucius?" Harry called his name, and Lucius finally wrenched his eyes away from the delectable view. His lover smiled gently at him and he returned it.

"What do you say if we have our supper at a later time?" Lucius asked casually.

"What do you have in mind, dear one?"

Lucius only smiled.

-oOoOOxOOoOo-

It was close to eight in the evening when Harry was able to brush away the remaining hair on his shoulders. He inspected himself in the mirror and felt quite satisfied with the haircut Lucius had given him. _At least the hair at the back doesn't make my neck itch,_ he thought idly. Harry ran his fingers through his hair before he turned around, and watched his bathing lover.

"Are you just going to stand there and look unabashedly at me, or are you joining me?" Lucius inquired mildly.

Harry strode over to Lucius, tugged at the towel he had wrapped about his waist, and clambered into the bathtub. He grinned when Lucius made a turning motion with one finger and he sat down with his back resting gently against the Slytherin's warm chest.

"May I know why you are smirking?" Lucius asked in that same mild tone. Harry could almost imagine the older wizard rolling his eyes in sarcasm. His grin grew wider as a result. The cause of it – something substantial was poking at the small of his back.

_If he pretends to be ignorant, then I shouldn't enlighten him, _Harry thought impishly. "Nothing, dear," he answered quickly.

"Do not tag me with an endearment, Harry." Lucius sounded mortified.

"All right, love," Harry said, and then he yelped when his lover pinched him.

"Hmmmm. Now, hold still and close your eyes," the older wizard ordered imperiously.

"All right, sir."

A few seconds after he closed his eyes, he felt water soak his thick hair. Water dripped from the ends before they trickled down his nape and then to his lower back. The scent of lime and orange filled the air about him and he sighed contentedly when he felt Lucius's graceful fingers beginning to work their magic on his hair.

"I did not know you that you could be such a brat," Lucius commented in an amused voice.

"I didn't know that you wouldn't mind pampering others," Harry replied lazily and he smiled upon hearing Lucius's soft chuckles.

"I have never pampered others before you, love, not even Draco when he was a baby," Lucius said lightly.

Harry stiffened slightly at the sound of Draco's name but he relaxed quickly before Lucius could get suspicious. "Did you realize that you actually called me 'love', Lucius?"

The fingers stopped massaging his scalp and Harry glanced over his shoulder. A trill of laughter escaped from his lips the minute he saw Lucius's chagrined expression and he laughed harder when the pair of gray eyes looked at him in bewilderment.

"I did not," Lucius said haughtily. His fingers withdrew from Harry's hair, and Harry yelped when a torrent of cold water descended on him without warning.

"Lucius!" he yelled and hunched over his knees reflexively. More icy-cold water poured onto his head as Lucius rinsed his hair. He started when he felt something hot pressing against his shoulder. It was Lucius's hand. His silver-eyed lover pulled him back gently and he closed his eyes in bliss as Lucius's arms wrapped about him lovingly.

It was somewhat ridiculous but Harry could not help but feel at peace when he was with the long-haired wizard. He could no longer deny that it was a pleasure being with Lucius intimately – being with Lucius without the ardent need for sex was just as rewarding. Harry was painfully aware just how perilously close they were in becoming the most cloying couple in the area.

Something light hit his nose. Glancing down, he saw tiny bubbles floating up in the air. _Seems like he has a thing for bubble baths too, _Harry thought with a gentle smile. He scooped a bit of the foam quite unconsciously and he started to apply it on Lucius's arms. He shivered upon feeling his lover's soft lips on his ear and sucked in his breath when a tongue licked him. His eyes crossed when Lucius transferred his lips to his neck and started to kiss it.

_Merlin…._

"So intoxicating," Lucius murmured and pulled away.

Harry turned slightly and pulled the older wizard down for a brief kiss. Then he smiled brightly. "Ready to eat?" he piped up. However, when Lucius gave him an odd look and his hand started to inch its way down, Harry quickly realized that Lucius had misunderstood his statement. "I meant supper!"

Lucius snickered and placed his hand back to its former position.

"Very well," Lucius responded. "After you wash me," he added with a sly smile.

Harry did his best not to grin.

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

Harry was eating his dessert when an unfamiliar owl had landed on the table. It started to walk up to him, and beside him, Lucius choked and stifled a laugh. Harry glared at the older wizard.

"Owls aren't meant to walk on land, Lucius. Don't laugh at it just because it is ungainly," Harry muttered under his breath. Lucius, however, ignored him and continued to laugh. The post-owl stared at the wizard for a long time before hooting scornfully. The bird waddled up to Harry and let the envelope drop from its beak. Harry fished around his pockets for an owl treat but Lucius beat him to it.

The post-owl stared again at Lucius, pecked at the food and his finger, and flew off.

"Why that–"

"Lucius." Harry gave his lover a warning look. Lucius rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. Meanwhile, Harry opened his mail. He gazed at the handwriting for a second and recognized it as Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where are you? Are you all right? Why did you vanish all of a sudden? Mum is still worried even after the twins showed her your letter. She kept muttering about inserting you into the family clock._

_Anyway, Harry, I don't know if Ron or Ginny has told you this, but I am four months pregnant. And don't snicker or comment to ANYONE that Ron and I are so keen to have our own brood._

_The Burrow has changed slightly – Charlie and Dad are working on another small house not too far from the main house._

_Just why have you disappeared, Harry? If it's a problem that Ron or I can help you with, please tell us. Come back soon. We're worried and we miss you._

"Tractable, isn't she?"

"Hmmmm?" Harry looked up from the parchment and gazed into Lucius's eyes.

"Your pregnant friend."

Harry smiled slightly. "It's because of her pregnancy. She tends to act strangely during this stage." He conjured a scroll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill.

"Can't you write to your friend later?" Lucius looked disgruntled for some reason.

"It won't be a long message, Lucius," Harry said and put on his best pleading expression. He waited until his lover nodded his acquiescence. "Thanks."

He dipped the tip of his quill into the inkbottle and wrote down what he wanted to say to his friend.

_Hey there, Hermione,_

_Don't worry about me – I'm fine, really. However, something had happened on the 19__th last month, and I didn't want to deal with the problem straightaway. It's a personal matter, not work, if you're curious about it. I'm in the Gold Forest – did I mention it in the last owl? It's a good place for me to brood and clear my thinking._

_As for when I'm going to come back, I'm not sure. Don't worry too much okay? I promise you that I'll be back before Christmas, I think. I know I'll be back before you're ready to give birth again._

_I miss you guys too. Say 'hi' to F & G2 for me, and give Ron a kiss. (Note: I'm just joking all right?) Oh, please tell Mrs. Weasley that I said 'no-thanks' to putting myself in the family clock. Considering that F & G2 might be helping Mr. Weasley with it, I don't really want you to know what I'm doing (especially if I'm with someone)._

_So, yeah, I'm quite fine. Happy and __in l Never mind that. I'll owl you again if anything happens._

_Lots of love,_

_Harry._

"There..." Harry muttered and quickly folded the parchment. Hedwig appeared immediately and landed on the table with effortless grace. Harry frowned at his owl. "No, Hedwig. I'll use another owl for this. Let's wait for a few more days before you fly again."

Beside him, Lucius snorted derisively.

"What is it, Lucius?"

"Your owl is hardly an invalid anymore, Harry," Lucius said firmly. "The sooner she uses her wings, the better it is for her." Gray eyes looked at Harry piercingly. "You don't want to cripple her by making her wings weak, too weak for her to fly, do you?"

"But–"

"I'll order Gray to accompany her," Lucius cut in.

Harry fell silent and stared at Lucius for a long time.

"Gray will just 'shadow' Hedwig. It is not as though I do not know how the Weasleys will react if the recognize the Malfoys' owl." Lucius smiled cynically and Harry conceded to his lover's suggestion. Lucius whistled for his eagle owl, and Gray soared into the communal tent. Then he landed beside Hedwig and tilted his head to one side as he listened to his owner's instructions.

Harry's snowy owl conveyed an expression that dangerously looked like boredom to Harry. After he secured his message to Hedwig's right leg, he listened to Lucius's tedious instructions.

Gray gave a sharp cry suddenly and Lucius stopped talking. "Just trail after Hedwig at a distance. I don't want you to be seen by anyone in the neighborhood. Is that clear?" Harry's lover asked the eagle owl, albeit a little grumpily.

Harry did not show any signs of amusement when Lucius had turned back to him, after the pair of owls had departed. Lucius looked discontent.

"Finish your supper," he ordered grouchily.

"All right, Lucius," Harry said meekly. He quickly ate the rest of his dessert and followed Lucius out of the mess hall to return to their 'nest'. Lucius was quiet all the way and Harry sighed discreetly.

_Why is he sulking? _Harry wondered.

Lucius did not attempt to make conversation with Harry. The older wizard had taken off his robes and had worn his sleeping clothes immediately. He did not even wait for Harry to undress before vanquishing the lights.

"What has gotten into you?" Harry asked waspishly as a globe of dim light materialized above his head. He undressed and left his robes still scattered about the floor, and got into bed. The sphere of light followed him faithfully. Lucius gave his back to Harry and his long silver hair moved smoothly to cover his neck.

That gave Harry an idea and he summoned a huge hairbrush. Then he charmed Lucius's pillow with a Vanishing Charm. Before his lover could protest or scold him, Harry quickly positioned himself so that he sat before Lucius's head. While doing so, he managed to gather the blonde hair and pulled it toward him.

"What are you doing?" Lucius grated.

"I'm going to brush your hair," Harry answered in a patient sort of voice. "Just relax and enjoy it." That was what he did for almost an hour. He would peek at Lucius's face often, and he smiled to find that Lucius no longer looked sulky. His lover had fallen into a doze. Harry continued to brush the thick mane of silver-blonde hair. He had no idea where the idea to find white hair among the silver had come from. He had been passing the brush from the roots to the ends of the long hair at one moment and in the next, he was examining each strand carefully. Lucius seemed to be aware of the sudden change of activity.

"Now, what are you doing?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I'm searching for white hair, love," Harry answered absently as he examined yet another strand.

Lucius snorted. "I'm afraid that task will take forever, Harry. And stop calling me 'love'. I am getting too old for that."

Harry stopped and straightened his back. "I guess you are so old that I can't tell the white from the silver," he jibed.

He had forgotten that Lucius still had his wand. He let out a strangled yelp when he floated several inches above the bed. Lucius quickly rolled him over and he did not struggle when his lover pinned his hands above his head. However, he could not control his breathing, which had become quick and heavy. His body trembled with anticipation as Lucius's dark gray eyes bored into his.

"Old, am I?" Lucius drawled silkily and pressed his body into Harry's half-naked form deliciously. "My hair has always been silver, even as a young child."

"Oh." Harry did not know what else to say, not that he could think coherently to speak a complete sentence.

"Am I too old to do this?" Lucius asked huskily and Harry groaned as Lucius rubbed against him.

Harry finally found his voice and whispered, "Lucius, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"So?" Lucius raised himself and straddled his hips.

_Merlin…._ Harry found it difficult to breathe suddenly. He watched as Lucius muttered a spell and their clothes disappeared.

"God ... Lucius, you're cruel…."

"I know."

"Feels good," Harry whispered as he thrust gently up into Lucius.

"I know that too."

**-oOoOOxOOoOo-**

**To Be Continued on Chapter Four**


End file.
